Alone
by amparo1993
Summary: Aventura is alone on the run, she finds a new peacful home with some new friends. Will she one day forget about her past and let the one man that loves her into her heart? read to find out. rated M just incase
1. New start

**New Story I hope it's a hit I'm enjoying writing this one :) read on!**

* * *

_**My name is Aventura, it means adventure. I just turned 21 and I've run away from my Californian home. My father was forcing me to marry a man 15 years older than me just because his family is rich and succesful. I've left to find freedom and happiness. I'm not too sure where I'm heading. I just know that its away from**_** Cali.**

Gone from home for about 2 weeks now, No one's come looking for me. I've been walking from place to place sometimes getting a taxi, sleeping in random hotel rooms each night. I was lucky my 'Fiance' gave me a credit card the day before I left. With out it I probably would have spent the night on the streets and gotten killed or died from hunger. I was grateful that they hadn't canceled the card but I just wish I had my own money. Money I earned on my own.

I'm walking down a run down neighborhood with trash everywhere, the clouds grey waiting to pour down on me, and a few random people outside talking. I noticed that I'm being followed. I see the shadow of a tall figure walking behind me. I turn my head slightly to see who it could be. I feel a shiver go down my spine as I see the face of a man. The relief fills my face as I see he's in a blue suit and has a badge and gun. It's just a police officer. I sigh with relief as he walks past me toward some women on the corner of the street. They're all dolled up wearing tight short dresses and stilettos with makeup packed on all over their faces. After watching them talk to the officer for a bit he hand cuffs them. My assumption that they were prostitutes was right.

As I walk out of this sad neighborhood it starts to rain hard. I run toward a near by gas station nearly tripping on the curb. As I enter the gas station the cashier gives me a wink and I just ignore it. I walk to the back of the store and grab a few things I'll need to make it to the next town. An umbrella, water bottles, a bag of jerky and some chips. I go up to the cashier and pay with the credit card. As I leave I stuff my items into my small bag and open the umbrella. I'm only an hour away from the next town. Hopefully the next town will be nicer than this one. I head down the street walking slowly when ever the water would hit harder, but then faster when I'd walk past some older men that were eyeing me.

I hadn't expected to be walking around in the rain or cold weather so I hadn't dressed correctly. A thin t-shirt with a knit sweater, ripped jeans and converse. My shoes and socks were soaked. As I walked past a thrift store I decided to go in and buy something to change into. I bought a thick jacket, new jeans, long socks, and a turtle neck. All the shoes they had were too big so I grabbed the smallest pair of mens boots. The clothes smelled badly but I didn't care as long as I was warm. It was barely 2 in the afternoon so I kept on walking. The rain stopped and the sun was finally coming out. I stopped at a library to ask where I was at. apparently I had crossed into Oregon and was already halfway through. Since I had taken a taxi when I first left it had brought me close to the border of Cali and Oregon. I might just take another taxi to drive me up to Washington since it seems to rain a lot through here. I was currently in between Newport and Lincoln city.

I decided to take a taxi to the next town and stayed the night at a hotel. The next day I took another taxi as far as it could take me until it got dark. I did this for days until I got to a random town that looked nice enough to settle down in. It was close to the ocean and it looked peaceful. A place I could live in for years. It was surrounded by trees. The taxi driver dropped me off at the Housing office for this small town. He said they were Native American's and that this was their reservation which the government gave them to live on. He said this place was called La Push.

As I stepped out the taxi I saw many young men running toward what looked like a youth center for the town that was just feet away from the housing office and the homes. Everything here was so close by and it seemed like everyone here got along well. I walked into the office and was greeted by a young women named Emily in her late 20's. I tried hard not to stare at the right side of her face because I noticed she had large scars. She noticed me trying not to look.

"It's was a bear attack," she said shyly as she walked me into her office.

"So what brings you to La Push?" she said nicely as I sat down in front of her desk.

"Well I was looking to move here. I recently left Cali to find a better place to live." I said quietly. You could hear the children outside playing on the streets laughing and cheering. This place was perfect.

"Well La Push is the perfect place to live in. As you must already know, we are the Quileute tribe. We live here for free with help from the government. As you are currently not a part of our tribe there will be fees to pay each month for living here in our small town. There is currently only one home open at the moment. It's just two houses down from here. If you'd like we can go look at it right now." She said as she stood up from her chair.

"Um, before we go looking at the house, how much will the bills be each month?" I asked.

She slowly sat back down and started to type on her computer. "Well, the last person to live here who was not part of the tribe paid about 350 each month. The money doesn't go to the government but to the tribe so we try not to ask for much because we don't need a lot. The Quileute tribal council does ask of you to perform some services for them each month. Like help clean the beach up on the first of each month and to volunteer once as week at the youth center. If you are still interested we can go look at the house now." She said as she set some papers on the desk. I smiled and nodded.

We walked out the office and down the street. Just two houses to the left just like she said. It was a small brown house. One floor, one bedroom. Open porch in the front. Once you enter the front door you walk straight into the living room. Just to the left is the bedroom. On the other side of the living room is the kitchen/dining room. On the left from the kitchen is the one bathroom with a shower/bath. Every room in the house was a pale blue color except the kitchen which was a maroon like color. At the very back of the house is the door to the screened porch for the backyard. The front and back yard had lush green grass with small empty patches randomly every where. The yards weren't fenced in so they just led to the forest which was covered in trees. So thick that all you see is tree bark. Since it was the only open house at the moment I decided to take it even though it was small. I didn't really mind though. I was here alone. Who would be coming to visit me anyways? It's not like my parents would be coming to see me on the holidays. They didn't even bother to come find me when I ran away.

I signed the papers for the house and had Emily charge the monthly bill on the credit card my 'fiance' had given me. Once I get my own job I'll cut this card up and use my own money. But before I do that, I'm gonna go shopping. Right before I left the office with Emily I asked her about any places around here that sell furniture. She told me that a few miles away there was a small shopping center for the tribe where they sold furniture and kitchen utensils. She even gave me her number so I could call her if I ever needed any help with moving. I'm not too sure how a small women like her can help a small girl like me lift heavy furniture.

I spent the rest of the day walking toward the direction where she said the shopping center was. As I walked I saw a group of men on the cliff over by the water jumping off one by one. Cliff diving is really cool. I've always wanted to try it. Maybe while I'm here I can try it. As I thought of possibly jumping off the cliff a guy in a motorcycle zoomed past me. I saw it stop a few feet away from the cliff. The man on the bike got off and threw his clothes off and ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped. I heard him yell in excitement. I smiled thinking about how much of a rush it would be to do that.

Ten minutes later I got to the shopping center and saw several stores that sold pre-owned furniture. I walked into the first one I saw and started to look at the mattresses. A lot of the mattresses they had didn't come with a head-board or the metal wheels to hold the mattress up. I decided to just buy the mattress and sleep on just that. They told me that I could pick up the mattress when ever I wanted but that they couldn't deliver it to the house. I'm going to need Emily's help with this. I thought to myself as I tried to lift the mattress on my own. I decided to go look for bed sheets and pillows. I picked out a crocheted bed cover in a pastel yellow color with pink flowers. I grabbed two pillows and some throw pillows for decoration. A few blankets and a rug. All together it cost me('ex-fiance') 200 dollars since it was all used. I told the store owners that I would be back to pick everything up later so they held it all for me there. I walked into another store and picked out some cooking pots and pans. The house came with a fridge, a stove and a microwave so I didn't need to worry about those. I grabbed a set of plates and glasses and a box of spoons and forks and knifes. Now that I had all the essential things for living I could now call Emily and ask her for help in moving in. Now that I think of it. I don't have clothes, a dresser, a washer, dryer, or a toothbrush or anything bathroom related. I walked over to the dollar store near by and bought myself anything and everything bathroom related; shampoo, conditioner, soap, toothbrush and paste, feminine items, towels, hair brush and many other things. After purchasing everything I asked used the public phone to call Emily.

_*ring, ring, ring*_

"hello?"

'Emily?' I asked

"Yes, this is she."

"Hi its Aventura, the girl that you showed the house to."

"Oh hi! So I guess you need help moving in don't you?" she asked in a happy tone.

"Yeah, I didn't realise how heavy mattresses were. Is it okay if I asked you for some help? Maybe bring a truck or something?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Of course! I might not be able to help myself but I'll be sending some guys to meet you where you're at to help you out. Just wait outside the furniture store and a group of five guys will be there with a blue pick up truck to help you out. It wont be long til they get there so be ready." She said.

"Alright, Thank you so much! Bye!" i said as I hung up the phone.

After I hung up the phone I went back to the furniture store to wait by the door. After about five minutes of waiting a group of tall tan boys came up to me.  
They all looked to be related in some way. Tall, tan muscular with short black hair and brown eyes. One of the tallest guys looked at me right away and smiled. All the others just looked at him and smiled and started to high five him. I wonder what they were so excited about. It's not like I'm a victoria's secret super model. I'm just an average girl with long black hair and light olive skin. My breast's aren't Double D's and my ass isn't big enough to hold a glass of water on it. My waist maybe thin but I don't have the worlds sexiest curves. I wonder what's going on in their heads. The guy staring at me walked closer towards me holding his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand and the moment we touched I could feel the insane heat coming off of his body. It feels like he has a temperture of 110.

"I'm Paul," he said in a husky voice. He must be trying to sound sexy.

"I'm Aventura." I said shyly as I shook his hand. He must of noticed my reaction to the temperature of his skin so he pulled his hand away quickly. The other guys came up to me and introduced them selfs. One was Jacob, another younger looking one Seth, a curly haired one Quil, and the shortest one Embry. They all had the same temperature thing. They even had a tribal tattoo on their right arms.

We walked into the furniture store and they all helped pick up my mattress and bags of items I had bought. They all piled the things up in the truck and before we knew it there was no room left for anyone but the driver. They offered to walk me home while Paul drove the truck. As we walked down the road back to the house Jacob kept walking next to me asking me about things I liked.

"So, single?" he asked and before I could answer one of the other guys interrupted me.

"Yo Jake, She's Paul's remember? Back off." Seth said with a laugh. Were they talking about me?

I turned my head to the side to look behind me. Embry and Quil were throwing a small spiked ball back and forth from each other as they walked. Seth was walking slightly ahead of them. He walked over to Jacob and whispered something in his ear. I could barely hear what he was saying but I knew I heard Paul's name. Now that I think of it. Paul is pretty cute. His smile is sweet and gentle. I wonder what he's like?

As we got closer to my house I saw a few girls over by the beach playing in the sand with a toddler. Quil had run over to them waving. They all waved back even the little toddler. I noticed Quil kneel down to her and pick her up and his arms and give her kisses. Is he the father? he looks too young to be the parent of a toddler. But then again it could just be his niece or something. I realize Quil saw me staring. I quickly turned around toward Jacob.

"Is that his niece?" I asked politely. Jacob turns to look at me and laughs quietly to himself.

"Oh um, she's just a close family friend." He said with a smile.

"Oh ok. So what do you guys do around here for fun?" I asked.

"Well we sometimes go cliff jumping. It's a rush! so much fun." Emrby said with a laugh. I smiled at him as he walked backwards to face us.

"That's cool, what else?" I asked.

"Well sometimes on the night of a full moon we throw bonfires on the beach to celebrate our tribes heritage."

"Oh, that's pretty cool." I said with a smile.

As we reached my house I could see that Paul was already there lifting the mattress off the truck on his own. Damn! He looked so strong lifting that mattress on his own! not to mention sexy... He saw me staring and gave me a wink. All the guys saw and started to make ooh... sounds. I laughed as they ran off to help Paul. I went to the front door to unlock it. I held it open as Paul and Jacob lifted the mattress into the house. As I went to grab a few bags of kitchen stuff I bought I felt a cool breeze fly by quickly. I heard a sound coming from Quil and Embry and it passed by. They went and whispered something to Jacob. Paul and Seth were quickly at my side looking around as if they spotted a bear or something. Jacob walked over to us slowly with Quil and Embry by his side.

"Sorry Aventura, We've gotta go take care of some business. Seth and Paul are gonna stay and help you finish moving in. We'll be back soon." He in a low voice. Paul and Seth just nodded to him and as they ran off into the trees I yelled a thank you.

"So how about me set some stuff up inside?" Paul asked while grabbing a few more boxes of items from the truck. I nodded and we went into the house with the rest of the stuff. As soon as the last bag was brought in it started pouring outside. Seth was the last one to come inside and he was soaked. It was weird because in minutes he was dry.

"so no frames for the bed?" Seth asked as him and Paul pulled the mattress into my room.

"No, I couldn't find one for it. Just put it right over here on the floor." I said pointing toward the wall facing the doorway. They moved the mattress to the wall and laid it down.

"Anything else for this room?" Paul asked.

"No that's it for now." I said as we walked out into the living room. It was still raining and it started to thunder. I jumped when a loud one came and the lights went out. When I had jumped I had backed into Paul. I turned around and apologized. He just smiled at me and laughed.

"Scared of the dark?" He asked with a laugh.

"Um a bit, only when I'm alone." I said shyly.

"Well you're not alone," He said smiling. "you're with us!" he said as he pointed his thumbs at himself and Seth. Seth laughed and threw a pillow at him. Paul caught it before it could hit him and threw back toward Seth and hit him straight in the face. Paul and I laughed as Seth tried to throw more pillows at him but failed to throw them in his direction since it was pretty dark. The lights were still out and I didn't have any flash lights.

"Do you guys have a flash light I can borrow?" I asked them both.

"Yeah I have one at home. If you want I can go get it as soon as the rain lets out a bit." Seth said as he looked out the window. The house had come with some blinds and some old curtains. They weren't my style but it was good enough for the time being.

"Okay, thanks." I said while walking over to look out the window with him. "So what are we gonna do till it stops raining? I can barely see anything and I have nothing to entertain us." I said.

"Umm, how about we go run in the rain?" Paul asked excitedly already waiting by the door.

"yeah that sounds like fun!" Seth said as he took his shoes off. "Wanna go?" He asked me.

"Um, I would but I don't anything to change into once I get wet." I said while pulling on to my sleeve covering my hands.

"Don't worry, you can borrow some of my clothes." Paul said to me with a wink. " I live next door, we can go running in the rain and then after we can go to my place to grab some clothes for you."

"Yeah Paul I don't think she'd want to wear your sweats. How about I just go home and grab some of Leah's clothes?" Seth said to Paul.

"Do you really think Leah would really let you take her clothes?" Paul asked Seth.

"Uh, you're right." Seth said.

"Are you okay wearing my clothes?" Paul asked me.

"Yeah, I don't mind." I said with a smile.

"YES! Now let's get in that water!" Seth said as he ran out the house.

I slipped off my shoes and ran out into the rain with Paul and Seth. There were mud puddles everywhere! I almost stepped in one. Paul seemed to not care as he lifted me from my waist and we both fell into the mud. In seconds we were covered in mud and Seth was dog piling over us covering himself in mud. We were all laughing as we through mud in each others faces. Seth grabbed my hands as I was in laying on the ground and pulled me through the mud. Paul grabbing on to my legs and getting pulled along with me. Damn Seth was pretty strong too! Minutes later the rain slowly stopped and the lights in the house came back on.

I got up from the ground and tried to wipe off some of the mud from my jeans.

"So you wanna go rinse off and grab some clothes?" Paul asked.

"Yes that would be nice. I think I have mud in places that it should NEVER be." I said as I walked awkwardly to the water hose on the side of the house. I turned it on and handed it to Seth for him to started rinsing himself off. But instead he started to spray me with the water. I screamed with surprise as the water was freezing cold. Paul and Seth stood there laughing as chunks of mud fell off of me. I flipped my head down to try to rinse as much mud out of my hair as I could. When I was done I grabbed the whose and started to spray Paul and Seth. They laughed and turned to look at each other. Seconds later they were stripping down to their boxers! Oh my god, they have insane bodies. I tried to turn away not to stare but they just kept laughing.

"Ave I think you should look cause you're totally missing!" Seth said with a laugh. Ave? No ones called me that since my twin sister Milagro(miracle) died 4 years ago. It happened a couple days after our 17th birthday. She decided to go out with her boyfriend. He was abusive and I had tried to tell her to leave him. But that night she left with him and she never came back. Her boyfriend was convicted of man slaughter a month later. I stood there with a blank look on my face.

"are you okay?" Paul asked as he went to my side. I quickly tried to forget the bad memories before they could as me what was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its just no ones called me Ave in a long time." I said.

"So should we not call you that or is it okay?" Seth asked.

"Um, You can call me that if you want." I said with a slight smile. I had to get over my sister's death before anyone could ask about it. I didn't like to talk about it much and when ever I did, I would always end up in tears.

"Okay, so why don't we go inside and I'll grab you some clothes." Paul said as he handed me his hand wanted me to hold it. I grabbed it and smiled as we all walked into his house. It was similar to mine but with an extra room. It was an addition. Seth and I stood in the living room waiting for Paul to come back with some clothes for us to wear. He came back and handed Seth a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He handed me a large t-shirt with a pair of sweats.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?" I asked Paul. The water at my house hasn't been turned on yet and I didn't want to wait to shower till it was on.

"Sure, the bathrooms right over there and there's towels under the sink." He said pointing at the door across the room. "If you need anything just let me know." He said as he sat on his couch.

"Okay, Thanks." I said as I walked into the bathroom.

As I closed the door and I could hear Seth and Paul already talking and laughing about something. I stripped down naked and I turned the on the water and hoped in the shower. I looked down at the water and it was brown color. Gosh I hope I don't clog his shower with all this mud. I grabbed the bar of soap in the corner of the shower and started to scrub my body. It smelled really nice, and manly? He must live here alone because everything in his shower was men's shower gel and soap. It all smelled really good. I slowly washed my hair and rinsed off my body. I turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry my body off. I wrapped my hair in the towel and got dressed in Paul's clothes. I didn't have any underwear or a bra to put on so I just went commando. Hopefully they don't notice. I walked out of the bathroom with my muddy wet clothes in hand. I left my clothes outside to rinse off some more in the rain and went and sat down next to Seth and Paul on the couch. They were watching tv.

"How was your shower?" Asked Seth.

"It was nice. I think I might smell like Paul for the rest of the day though." I said with a laugh. Seth leaned in and sniffed my shoulder than went over and sniffed Paul.

"You do smell kinda like him" He said with laugh.

"Well I think I'm gonna head home. I need to fix up a few things. Hopefully I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said with a smile as I got up from the couch. Paul walked me out the house and stopped me at the porch.

"I had fun with you today." He said in a whisper. He moved in closer to me. It felt like he was trying to lean in for a kiss so I took a step back. I was nervous. I barely knew him, I didn't want anything like this to happen so soon. I looked up and saw a frown on his face. I felt bad.

"Sorry, I gotta go." I said quickly as I grabbed my wet clothes and ran back to my house.

I ran into the house and shut and locked the door behind me. I leaned back into the door and sighed as I slid to the floor with my knees to my chest.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of ALONE. If you'd like more details of Aventura's past life before the she ran away I'll be gladly to post a chapter about it. Please review your thoughts about this story :) I'm enjoying writing this so I hope you all love it! :)**


	2. Gifts

**On to the story.**

* * *

_Thunderstorm outside. Lights are out again. Rain flooding the house. Empty fridge. Nothing clean to wear. No entertainment. This is my life. My sad life. At least it's better than it was before. Back then I had it worse.  
_**  
**_Abusive father. Uninterested mother. Twin sister murdered by abusive boyfriend. Arranged marriage to older man who you don't love. No friends. No one who cares. Yup, my life sucked back then. Now I have friends. I guess. _

_Enough lying around feeling bad for myself. I've gotta do something constructive while I'm stuck in the house._ As I get up from the bed I hear a knock at the front door. I wobble slowly toward the door and look through the peep hole. It's Paul and Jacob. They've got bags in their hands.

"Hello! Any body home?" Paul said while knocking again. I unlock the door and slowly open it up. I stick my head out a bit face them.

"Hi," I said shyly. Jacob waves a dvd in his hands as Paul waves a bag of chips in his.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Jacob asked. I open the door up a bit more realizing that rain had stopped and the slight flood was gone.

"Um sure, but I don't have a dvd player. I don't even have a tv either." I said with laugh.

Paul laughed and stepped to the side. There were a few boxes in a wagon.

"We kinda figured. So we went out and bought you a few house warming presents." Paul said as they walked into the house pulling the wagon with them. There was a regular sized tv with a built in dvd player, a stereo and bags that had the words Forever-21 written on them.

"That's really kind of you guys, but you didn't have to. We just met yesterday. I don't even know anything about you guys besides your first names."

"Don't worry about it. We wanted to do this for you. Well Paul _really_ wanted to do this for you." Said Jacob as he pulled the tv out of its box.

I turned to look at Paul and he was blushing. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. "Thanks." I said as I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome. Now go try these on. I wanna see if they fit." he said as he handed me the bags of clothes. I smiled and ran to my room with the bags.

There were several outfits I could make with what he got me. The clothes looked so cute. There was 2 linen pocket t's in black and white. A white tank with a floral cross, ripped in the back. A black cardigan. Navy blue and white striped sweater, a white faux leather jacket, a white denim jacket. Skinny jeans in mint, pastel blue. Camo skinny pants. Black, and floral print high-low skirts. Legging's in black, grey and leopard. High waisted shorts in blue and black. Several plain jeans. Black and white striped denim shorts. A few random pairs of socks. The last bag even had underwear and bras! What was weird is that everything fit perfect. Even the bras.

Minutes later I walked out of the room in a pair of black leggings and one of the t-shirts and a warm pair of socks.

"You look good." Jacob said as he popped the dvd into the tv which he just set up. I noticed Paul walk out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. He stopped in the doorway and just stared at me.

"Thanks. By the way, Thanks for the clothes. Everything fit perfect." I said as I walked over to the one chair in the living room.

"So even the-" Jacob said as he was interruppeted with a pillow to the head. I looked at Paul and he just laughed. He was also blushing but he was trying to hide it.

"Yes even the bra's and underwear Jacob." I said with a smile trying to hide my embarrassment. "Do you think tomorrow you guys could drive me to the store. I still need to buy a few more things that I need and as you can see I don't have a car." I said.

"Yeah, sure we'll take you anywhere you want to go." Paul said as he sat on the floor next me while handing me the bowl of popcorn. "So you want to come over to my house tonight for dinner?" He asked. I looked around the room then to my feet. I was going to answer when Jacob interrupted me.

"Of course you want to come over for dinner at Paul's. Not to be mean or rude but I noticed your fridge is empty. All you got in there is water bottles." Jacob said while waving a bottled water at me. I laughed and through some popcorn at him.

"Yea sure I'll come over for dinner." I said to Paul as I smiled. His amazing smile flew across his face. That smile just makes me melt. He's so cute!

We sat there watching the comedy movie that they had brought over. It ended in less than two hours. By then all the popcorn was gone and Jacob and Paul were already starving. It was around 5:30pm when we decided to head over to Paul's for dinner.

"So what are we having?" I asked Paul as we sat down on his living room couch.

"Well since I can't cook for crap we'll be ordering some pizza hut." Paul said jokingly as he grabbed the phone and dialed a number. He asked us what kind of pizza we wanted and I said I was okay with whatever except onions. He ended up ordering a supreme w/out onions, a hawaiian pizza(my fav) and a meat lovers. All large with a side of 30 wings. I wonder if he's invited more people to come over and eat? That's a lot of food for just 3 people.

We sat there watching tv waiting for our food. An hour later the door bell rung and Paul asked me to get it. As I opened the door I saw a familiar face holding the 3 pizza's and wings. It was Seth.

"Hi Seth," I said with a smile letting him into the house. I noticed he was dressed in a pizza hut uniform. "I didn't know you worked at pizza hut?" I said curiously while helping him with the food. As we set the food down on the kitchen table he just smiled and laughed.

"I just started about a month ago. Sometimes I forget I work there too." He said with a laugh. Paul came into the kitchen with money in hand and gave it to Seth. He turned to look at me and smiled. Before he and Seth left the kitchen I saw him give me a wink. It sent chills down my spine.

After Seth left Jacob came running into the kitchen opening all the boxes of pizza's. "What are you waiting for? Dig in!" he said with a mouth full of pizza. I laughed and smiled as I handed him a napkin.

"sure where are the plates?" I asked while looking around the room.

"Right here!" Jacob said as he showed me his hands. I guess no plates tonight. I grabbed a slice of Hawaiian pizza and took a bite. Just my luck. As I pulled the pizza away from my face Paul walked into the room. I felt pizza sauce on the sides of my cheeks and quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped my face. I felt my face go red as he smiled at me.

"What kind of soda do you guys want?" Paul asked as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Orange please!" Jacob said as he stuffed his face with some wings. He had already scarfed down 3 slices of pizza and 4 wings.

"Here you go!" Paul said as he chucked a soda at Jacob. "What about you Ave?" He asked me as he looked over his shoulder.

"Um, do you have sweet tea?" I asked shyly.

"Yup, want a glass or a can of Arizona?" He asked.

"Arizona would be nice." as he handed me the can our fingers touched and I could feel the insane heat come off of him.

We sat in front of the tv for the next hour eating pizza and wings. It was a lot of fun watching them eat because they kept racing to see who would finish their slice first. Jacob kept winning because Paul kept getting distracted every time I looked at him. It was getting late and I thought I should head home even though I lived just feet away.

"well I'm getting pretty tired. I'm gonna head home." I said as I sat up from the couch. They both looked at me with frowns on their faces.

"Why don't I walk you?" Paul asked as he wiped his hands with a napkin.

"I live like right there Paul. You don't have to walk me home." I said as I headed to the door. I turned around and his face looked sad. He gave me puppy dog eyes and stuck his lower lip out in a frown. "Alright come on." I said while sticking my hand out for him to hold. I turned to look at Jake and waved goodbye. He just smiled and did kissy faces as we left.

We slowly walked to the porch of my house. His hand in twined in mine. We stood at the front door and just stared at each other. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I tried to get him to let go of my hand so I could grab my keys from my pocket but he held it tighter. I pulled my hand away to reach in my pocket but when I looked up Paul had a frown on his face.

"Whats wrong?" I asked curiously

"Nothing. Its nothing." He said with a fake smile. I guess he figured out that I knew he was lying becasue he turned around and left without a goodbye. As he walked down the porch stairs I heard a howl. He turned to the woods and ran into the trees. Seconds later Jacob ran out of Paul's house and into the trees. I wonder what was going on. I turned to the door and walked into the house.

I walked into the bathroom stripped down and got in the shower. The water had been turned on last night and the gas for the stove was working now. I'll have to go shopping for groceries tomorrow and possibily go job hunting too. After 15 minutes in the shower I heard another howl come from outside. It was a more pained sound. I guess the wolf that was out there hunting got hurt. I shut the water off and started to dry my body. I sensed someone watching me so I rubbed the fog off the window in the bathroom and looked outside. Just across the yard into the trees I saw two golden glowing eyes. I jumped at the sight and grabbed my towel and ran to my room. I quickly put on my bra and panties. I didn't have any pjs just yet so I had to go shopping for those tomorrow too. As I dried my hair off there was a knock on my front door. I grabbed a random shirt and slipped it on and went to the door. I slowly unlocked it and opened it while turning on the porch light since it was dark out. It was Seth. He shirtless and in a pair of cut off jeans. He smiled at me and waved. I opened the door up some more and let him in.

"Hi Seth, what's up?" I said as he sat down on the floor of my living room. I sat next to him and he just looked at me.

"I gotta asked you something." He said in a whisper.

"Okay, shoot."

"Do you like Paul?" He asked

Do I like Paul? uh duh! he's cute, sexy, funny and sweet. But I can't say all of that! I don't know that much about him. We just met.

"Um, I don't know. Hes a great guy and I'd love to be friends and get to know him better." I said hoping it was good answer.

"Oh, okay. Thank's thats all I needed to know." Seth said as he walked back to the door. I ran after him and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at me.

"Hey Seth, are there wolves around here?" I asked curiously. He looked at me and hesitated to answer.

"Uh, yeah theres a few. Don't worry, they're here to protect you not harm you." He said with a smile as he ran out the door. I saw him run back into the trees and seconds later I heard another howl.

I locked the door and went back to my room. I laid in my bed for hours trying to fall asleep but all I could think of was the way Paul looked when he left earlier. Did I hurt his feelings? If I did then I sure didn't mean too. Did he 'like' me? Is that why Seth asked me if I liked him? I'm not ready for a relationship just yet. Especially with someone I just met. I mean he could turn out to be just like my sister old boyfriend and I could end up like her. Only this time no one would be there for me like they were there for her. I laid in bed crying my self to sleep thinking of all the good times my sister and I had when we were together. How badly I wished she were back here with me. Since she left it's felt like all this was my fault. I could of tried harder to keep her from him. I could of tried harder to protect her. If I only tried harder she would still be here.

* * *

**Review maybe? :) more updates coming your way! spread the word about my story please! I didn't get many views on this. I guess ppl aren't into a Paul story. ehh whatever. He's my current fav at the moment but I will be writing more on the other sexy wolves. ;)**


	3. AN Get to know Aventura!

**this is just a quick summary of Aventura and what she is like or looks like and how her personality is. Maybe even a paragraph or two of what has happened to her in her past.**

LOOKS: brown eyes, long eyelashes, long dark brown hair about waist length or a bit shorter with bangs(the kind demi lovato use to have a couple of years ago), olive skin tone(hispanic color), 5'4, 130 pounds or less. Shes not fat but she's not a twig. 34B sized breast and a small waist with curvy hips. Size 7 shoes. (I know who wants to know that? but it might be what some want to know.) Rounded face with chubby cheeks and dimples. Beauty mark under her left eye. ears pierced only once. No other piercing just yet. Small tattoo of her sisters name on her right hip. No other tattoos yet. Long fingers and nails. **that's about it for looks right? let me know if I forgot something.**

PERSONALITY on a good day: shy, but crazy once you get to know her. Loves to dance(in her room alone), really comes out of her shell when talking about her sister. Will do anything to keep you happy. Doesn't ever lie unless necessary. Very quietive when it comes to secrets.

PERSONALITY on a bad day: shy, not in the mood to speak, doesn't want to let out any info about her life, doesn't leave the house, doesn't move out of her sitting/laying area until her mood is better, won't listen to excuses unless important, can rip your kneck off is you bad mouth her family even though she knows they aren't the greatest. Protective about her sister and won't speak a word about her and her past.

Like's: Hawiian pizza(sister's fave also) Arizona tea, Cute babies! anything involving kittens, stuffed animals, Orlando Bloom, makeup, shoes, anything that makes her look good. video games(no one else knows but her sister) loves to ride rollercoasters and do anything that gives you a rush. love's anything chocolate. plus cute boy's like Paul ;)

dislikes: being over weight, dogs(not a dislike but a fear), onions, pickles, snakes, spiders, anything creepy crawly, smoking, drinking, drug use, inapropriatte language in front of children, sex talk in front of anyone.

**quick summary of what I might of forgotten.**

Wants to be a vetterinarian when she's older. Hopes to have 6 children atleast a set of twins. Love's the name Alex and Carlos even though they are overused. Want's to own her own car. Wants to be independent and not have anyone help her out with anything once she can earn her own money. She doesn't want to get too serious with any boys because she could end up like her sister.

**if you didn't hear what happened to her heres a slight summary**

Aventura's twin sister Milagro was murdered by her abussive boyfriend just a few days after her and her sister's 17th bday. Aventura had tried to protect her from him, tried to convince her he was bad for her but she never listened. Her boyfriend killed her and left her dead on the side of the road in front of her house. Milagro was 3 months pregnant when this happened and no one knew except Aventura. When Milagro became pregnant Aventura was the one to make her take the test. When her boyfriend found out he accused her of cheating on him and thats when the abussiveness started. He tried to get her to abort the baby but Aventura convinced her not to. That's when he decided to take care of it himself. Milagro was found dead day's later and her boyfriend was accused of man slaughter. After her death Aventura's parents starrted to neglect her. Her father became abussive and tried to marry her off to an older man to gain some money into the family. Her mother was not interested in anything having to do with her. She spent her time griving her dead daughter and completely forgetting Aventura. At this point Aventura ran away because she didn't want that type of life. If her sister were still here her life would of never changed like this. Aventura and her sister were bestfriends. Did everything together. Shared secrets that no one else knew. Sometimes they would sneek out at night to parties and get home the next day and no one would know but them. They looked just alike. They never left eachothers sides.


	4. Scared, secrets, suicidal?

It's been two and a half days since I left the house. Feeling so bummed out that I haven't even bothered to eat or shower. Seth had come by yesterday leaving a note on the door saying him everyone else would be busy for the day and that they couldn't take me to the store until the weekend. I didn't mind. I'm not in the mood to go anywhere anyways. I had planned on calling Emily to thank her for everything but I don't have a phone line just yet. I'm not too sure if she lives around here or if she's at the office or not. I'm definitely not leaving this house to find her anyways. Ugh! why do I feel so sucky! I wish my sister were here.

_**5 hours** later_

I'm still laying here in bed not moving not bothering to shower or eat. Like there's anything to eat here anyways.

_*knock knock knock*_

_Who the hell is that? _I thought as I got up from bed and made my way to the front door. I looked through the peep-hole and it was Seth with Quil and Embry.  
I'm not too sure if I should open the door. I grab the door knob and hesitate to open it. I slowly back away for a second.

"I know you're home! Open the door before we knock it down." I walk away a bit more. I hear another knock. "Come on please open the door Ave!" I walk back to the door and unlock it slowly. I hold onto the door knob but before I could turn it someone on the other end was already pushing the door forward. I back away as I see Seth on the other end. I grab my chest and start breathing erratically as Seth, Quil and Embry walk into the room. Seth runs over to my side holding me up so I don't fall but I slip to the floor. Oh no not another panic attack. Please don't take me to hospital.

"Ave are you okay!?" I here Quil asked as he and Embry hover over me while Seth fans my face.

"We gotta take her to the hospital!" Embry yelled. I felt my face go pale and my body go limp. Seth picked me up and held me in his arms as he carried me out the door. I gathered enough strength to raise my arm up to his face and speak.

"No... don't I'm fi-ine." I said slowly. They all looked at me as I tried to get Seth to put me down. I pushed him away and I was on my feet. They all held their hands up to me to make sure I wasn't going to fall. I took a deep breath and spoke again. "I'm fine guys, You just startled me a bit when you opened the door. " I said honestly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just a bit impatient. I wanted to see you already and you were just taking forever to open the door." Seth said with a laugh. I walked back up the porch and toward my door.

"Well you saw me, I'm going back to bed." I said as I started to close the door behind me. Before It was near half way closed Embry was holding the door keeping me from closing it.

"Ave, it's 4:30 in afternoon. Theres no way you're going back to bed." Embry said as he looked at me. He stared me up and down and made a face. "You don't look too good, are you sick?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm sick now can I go back to bed?" I asked annoyed.

"Uh, no." Seth said as he and the others walked into the house. "We didn't see you come outside at all today or yesterday. Not even on the day we were busy did anyone see you outside. You've been in here way too long. Now that I think of it what have you been eating? Last time I was here you had nothing in your fridge." he said as he walked over to the kitchen and opened my fridge. I rolled my eyes as he walked back toward me. "Yup not a single crumb in your fridge." He said.

"Seth I'm fine, I just need rest." I lied. I don't wanna talk to anyone about this. No one. Except my sister.

"You're not fine. You look like you haven't eaten or drunken anything in days. You don't look like you've showered in days either. NO ofense but you smell a little." Quil said honestly. I didn't care if I smelled or looked dirty. Just leave me alone! I rolled my eyes at them and sat on the floor and turned on my tv. Nothing but static, still no cable.

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings Ave." Quil said as he sat next to me on the floor and rubbed my back. I turned to look at him.

"It's okay. You didn't do anything." I said as I looked down at my hands. I stared at the few scars I had on my wrists and quickly covered them when a fresh cut showed from under my sweater.

"Whoa! what was that?" Quil asked as he grabbed my hands. He pulled my sleeve down and exposed several fresh cuts and old scars. I pulled my hand back and covered my arm again.

"It's nothing. I'm gonna go take a shower." I said as I ran to the bathroom. I locked the door as soon as I got into the bathroom and I heard Quil telling the guys what he saw. I heard someone run quickly over to the bathroom door and knocked. I grabbed my towel covered myself and opened the door slightly. "Yes?" I asked politely.

"Are you gonna hurt yourself again?" Quil asked curiously. Seth and Embry were right behind him waiting for my answer.

"No, Not right now anyways." I said as I shut the door again. I jumped in the shower and washed away all the sweat and grime off my body. I felt refreshed and clean as I got out. I dryed my hair with the towel. Wrapped myself up with another and walked out the bathroom and headed to my room. Before I got to my bedroom door I was ambushed by the guys. Seth grabbing my wrists and looking at every inch of my arm. I blushed as I felt my towel slowly slip. He let go and I grabbed the side of my towel and walked into my room. I quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with my old pair of shoes. As I walked out of my room they were all there standing in front of my door waiting for me. I lifted my arms out so they could all see my wrists. "Okay inspection time. See any fresh wounds? No? okay." I said as I pulled my arms back to my side.

"Ave you can't be doing that to yourself. No matter how bad you think your life is, hurting yourself isn't gonna make it better." Seth said as he stood at my side.

"Don't worry guys. This.." I said while pointing to my wrists. " Has nothing to do with any of you. I'm getting better I promise." I said. I walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I stood there staring at the empty shelves and grabbed a water bottle I had left there the day I moved in. I chugged it down really fast not knowing that it was gone in less than a few seconds. Wow I was thirsty. *gurggle gurggle* I guess I'm hungry too. I touched my stomache as it growled again.

"Hungry?" Embry asked as he stood in the kitchen doorway.

I turned to look at him and he had a smile on his face. It reminded me of Paul. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry." I said.

"Why don't we take you to Emilys? She's making dinner for everyone and I think it'd be okay to bring you." He said as he put his hand out for me to hold. I grabbed his hand. It felt a bit awkward but I held it anyways.

I felt like I might faint some time soon from the lack of nurishment I've had these past few days. We all walked down the road to a house closer my the beach but covered with trees and lots of flowers. It looked similar to my house but with two floors. We all just walked into the house like it was our own not even bothering to knock. I looked around and the living room was decorated so nicely. It reminded me of how my grandmas house was when I use to visit her. Only this place looked a bit more modern with the painting on the walls. There was and esile in the corner of the room right next to the doorway that lead to the kitchen. It had an unfinished painting on it. It was of black wolf with golden brown glowing eyes. It looked to be sitting in a meadow with wild flowers. It was beautiful even though it was unfinished. We all walked into the kitchen as the smell of fried chicken and rice hit my face. I took in the smell and practically moaned at how good it was. I looked to were the smell was coming from and it was Emily. She was at the counter preparing plates of food. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and waved. I saw Seth walk over to the table on the other side of the kitchen. Jacob and Paul were sitting there with a few unfamiliar faces. Paul looked at me and looked a bit hurt as he noticed I was holding Embry's hand. I quickly let go and he turned to look back at Seth.

"Hungry?" Emily asked with a smile as she handed me a plate. I nodded and took it from her hands. I went and sat down at the table next to Paul but he just ignored me. I must of made him mad. Gosh now I feel worse than before. I knew I should of just stayed in bed. Why did I open that door.

Embry and Quil then came and sat down next to me with their own plates and handed Seth one too. Embry looked at me as I just sat there with my hands in my lap.

"What are you waiting for? Eat." He said with a laugh. I grabbed my fork and played with my rice a bit before I decided to take a bite. Emily had then come by and set down plates in front of Jacob, Paul and the other two guys who's names I still hadn't learned. They looked alot like Paul and Jacob too. One looked to be alot older and the other around Seths age. Emily must of noticed me staring at them because as she set down a bowl of mashed potatoes she smiled and looked at me.

"This is Sam, my fiance." She said with a smile. He looked at me and put his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand and felt the same heat come off of him as the others.

"Nice to finally meet you. This is Jared. My bother." He said as he pointed to the boy next to him. He smiled and waved at me. I waved back at him. I went to my plate and noticed someone at put a scoop of mashed potatoes on it with a dinner roll. I looked at Embry and then Seth and they just pointed to Paul. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I missed that so much. He presious smile. Sure we hadn't spent alot of time together or even talked alot. I still didn't know alot about him or the others but I felt a connection with him. There was just something different about him then there was with the others.

I went and started to eat my food as Paul poured me a glass of lemonade. I smiled at him and then I heard Sam start to say something.

"So I'm guessing you've told her?" He asked Paul. Everyone looked at Sam and gave him a glare. He quickly stopped talking and went back to eating. I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to tell me.

"Told me what?" I asked as I looked around at everyone especially Paul. He looked at me and frowned.

"We'll talk about it later after we're done eating." He said in a whisper. We all continued to eat our food and after an hour I was finished with one and half plates everyone else except Emily had eaten about 4 plates including alots of dinner rolls. I guess big boys need lots of food.

After we were all done I helped Emily do the dishes while the guys all watched the football game on tv. Football was their thing, so was soccer but Sam held control of what they watched so they were stuck with football. As Emily and I did the dishes she talked to me about how she needed me to help teach a class or two at the youth center on monday. I knew I had to get my services done sooner or later so I offered to teach a class each day next week to keep me occupided. She even asked me if I needed a job. She offered up her job because she would be leaving soon on maternity leave because the doctors have told her she had a high risk pregnacy and needed to be on bed rest. I didn't even know she was pregnant. I told her I would think about it but then she told me her job pays 10 an hour and that all it is, is sitting at a desk typing a few things and making sure all the young teens in the tribe are attending school regularly. I told her I would take the job and start as soon as she needed me too. My first day would be on Monday. Starting at 8 in the morning making sure all the young kids are getting on the buses for school then it ends around 4 when my services at the youth center begin. I was so excited I had forgotten all about these past couple days I spent stuck in my house.

After all the dishes were done I realized it was getting late. It was dark outside and I could already see the stars.

"I think I should head home now. It pretty late." I said to Emily as walked to the living room.

"Aww don't go, you can stay as long as you'd like." She said with a smile as she gave me a hug. I felt her slight baby bump as she held me tighter. I guess she was pregnant. Wow she didn't even look like she was the day I met her. And that day she was wearing a tight fitted shirt and jeans.

"Thanks but I'm pretty tired and I just wanna go home and get some rest." My eyes were tired and my legs were already falling asleep. She gave me another hug before I walked to the front door. Thats when I realized I didn't know how to get back home from here. I turned around and Paul was already at my side holding the door open for me.

"Thanks," I smiled up at him as we both walked out of the house. I put my hands inside the pockets of my jean Jacket that he'd bought me and we walked along side of the beach.

"So, what's up?" He said nervously as he looked at me. I looked at him and he was smiling. I turned to look at the beach and just looked down at where the side and grass were blending in together.

"Nothing, just thinking." I said quietly.

"About?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"You." I said honestly. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me as we stopped at a tree next to a picnic table. His warmth overnwhelmed me as he held me closer. I wrapped my arms around him and his scent spread across my face as I laid it on his chest. I could hear his heart beating. It sounded like it was going a bit faster than it should. Maybe he was just excited. I pulled away from him when I realized his hands were drifting down my lower back. He frowned and I just looked away. I saw the street that lead to my house and I just ran. I heard him running toward me. I thought I was running pretty fast but I guess I wasn't since he caught up to me pretty quick. He stopped right in front of me before got to the street sign on the end of the road.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously as I looked away from his face. I couldn't help it. I didn't want to be this close to any one especially a guy. I felt my eyes tear up when he took my face in his hands making me look at him. I closed my eyes hoping he wouldn't notice the tears but they started to stream down my face the second I closed them. He pulled me into a hug and I just wrapped my arms around his waist holding him tighter and tighter.

"Please, tell me what's wrong." He whispered into my ear. My face in his chest I could barely breath let alone speak. I pulled away a bit.

"Theres thing's you don't know about me or my life. I don't want people to know, So I can't tell you. I can't be with you, I just don't want to get hurt. I'm sorry." I said while pulling away from him more.

I looked up at his face and he looked sad. Like he was going to cry. I felt my body over flow with guilt so I ran. I ran straight to my house. I grabbed the door knob and tried to open the door. That's when I realized I had forgotten my keys inside. I banged on the door even though I knew no one was inside. I slid to the ground and pulled my knees to my chest and rocked my self as tears fell from my face. Seconds later I felt a set of warm arms wrap around me picking me up and carrying me away. I looked up and it was Paul. We were in his house now. We were going up the stairs. Into a room. He laid me down in the bed in the corner of the room. He kissed my forehead and left the room. Tears still streaming down my face I sat up and looked around. The walls were covered in posters of bikes and cars. Some rock bands and a few super models in bikinis. Seconds later Paul came back into the room with a blanket and a large shirt.

"Here," He said as he handed me the large t-shirt. I grabbed it and it smelt like him."Its something so you can sleep in." He said as He left the room and closed the door. I made sure it was locked before changing into the t-shirt. I set my close aside on the end of the bed and opened the door and looked around the hall to find Paul standing right next to me. "Finished?" he said poitely. I nodded and he walked into the room with me. He took his shirt off and changed into a pair of basket ball shorts. I didn't bother looking because he had stood behind me as he changed. He jumped on the bed and motioned me to come lay with him. I hesitated and just sat at the edge of the bed.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

I looked at him then back at my hands. "Nothing, I just..." I looked up at the walls and back at him."I just never shared a bed with anyone." I said truthfully. He slid down the bed to sit next to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me close kissing my forehead.

"Don't worry. It's nothing but sleeping. If you want I won't touch you. I'll even sleep on the floor if you want." He said with a laugh.

I looked to the floor. It doesn't look too comfortable. "I guess we could share the bed." I said shyly.

"You sure?" he asked me.

"Yea." I nodded. He laid back down in the bed and I slowly laid down next to him trying to keep as much distance from him as I could.

"Come on, scoot in closer, You're practically falling off the edge of the bed." he said with a laugh. I moved in closer to him and before I knew it his arm was around my waist pulling even closer. "Is this okay?" He asked.

I nodded and felt his grip on me get a bit tighter. I slowly drifted away and I was sleep. I felt so comfortable. Laying here with him. It felt right. I wonder what my sister would think of this? I'm pretty sure she's yelling at me from heaven right now. Maybe Paul was different. Maybe he wasn't like my sister boyfriend. He could just be the nicest guy ever and not have anything bad to hide. This all just felt right.

* * *

**did you like or love? :) Please review! spent my night writing this hope you all enjoyed. Please try to spread this story around I can't seem to get enough views on this. trust me this story barely has 128 views and its been up aorund 4 days. Paul is cute too! Jacob is not all that! but if you prefer him just read my other stories. Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Getting to Know them

I tossed and turned in bed then waking up realizing I was alone. Where's Paul? I rubbed my eyes as I sat up in the bed. I looked around and noticed there was a set of clothes on the edge of the bed with a note. I took the note and read it.

_Ave I'll be home around 12:30 I had to go out for business with the guys. Make yourself at home. Shower change eat watch tv, whatever you want. Just please stay inside till I get back. -Love Paul,_

I guess I'll be here alone for awhile. It's barely 9 in the morning. I grabbed the clothes and went to take a shower. Afterwards I got dressed in the pair of jeans and a sweater that Paul had left for me. I went down stairs into the kitchen and looked through the fridge. My stomach was growling and the thing that appealed to me the most were eggs. I grabbed about 4 and started to cook them. As I sat down with my plate and a glass of water I heard a knock on the door. I wasn't too sure if I should answer it or not since it wasn't my house. I walk over to the window and peek out to see who it could be. It's a girl. Tall, tan, thin, black chin length hair. I walk over to the door and open it.

"Hi. I'm Leah." She said in an annoyed voice.

"Uh, hi I'm Aventura" I said back.

"Paul asked me to come over here to keep you company." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked into the house. She sat on the couch and turned the tv on.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Ahh no-pe!" she said as she flipped through the channels.

I walked back to the kitchen to finish my food. An hour past and I had washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. I sat on the couch talking with Leah for a while trying to get to know her. She was one stuburn girl. She barely said two words to me. After trying to get to know for an hour and failing there was another knock at the door. Leah went to answer it this time. It was Sam, Emily's fiance.

"What do you want Sam?" Leah asked him.

"I need you out on uh... I need you to help out for a bit." He said as he turned to look at me. "Jared and Seth are on their way here to keep her company so I need you to take their place down by the cliffs." He said.

"Fine. But I get tomorrow off." She said as she stormed off and left the house.

Sam came in and just looked at me.

"Hi, Seth and Jared will be here soon. I'll be leaving once the get here." He said to me.

"Okay, can I ask you something before you go?" I said.

"Um, sure." He said.

"Why is Leah, so... Um whats the word?"

"A bitch? She's like that to everyone. Especially me." He said with a laugh. I laughed with him.

"By why to you?" I asked curiously.

"Uh, how about Paul tells you. Theres a few things he needs to tell you first before you find out anything else." He said. He looked over his shoulder. "Looks like Seth and Jared are here." He said as he ran off. I looked out the door and didn't see them. Then out of nowhere they came out of the forest. They were both shirtless and in cut off jeans. I don't understand how they can dress so light in this weather.  
I waved at them as they ran closer to the house.

"Hey!" Seth yelled as he waved back.

"Hi guys." I said as they jumped up on the porch.

We all went inside and sat on the couch. To watch some tv. I got to know Seth and Jared a bit. I learned that Seth was Leah's little bother and Jared was Sam's little bother. Emily was Seth and Leah's cousin. Seth and Jared still go to school but ocasionally get home schooled by Seths mother. They both have insane appittes, large muscles, tan bodies, extreme body heat, short cropped black hair, and they love cars. Turns out all the other guys are the same. The only difference between each guy were their facial features. Seth, Jared, and Quil had baby faces while the others had older looking faces. I hadn't gotten to spend alot of time with each guy so their personalities might also be different. But I doubt it. Jared and Seth seems pretty much alot alike. They could be brothers.

They tried to get me to talk about my life before La Push. But I told them I wasn't ready to talk about it just yet. Seth tried to squeeze something out of me but all he got was my birthday. April 3rd, 1992. I'll never forget the day I came into the world with my sister. I don't think I'll ever tell the guys about her though. They don't need to know. They don't need to know alot of stuff. We sat there watching random tv shows until I realized it was past the time Paul said he would be back. For some reason I was worried about him. Why would I be? we aren't together, we aren't even that close. I don't know why but I just want him here already.

"When is Paul coming home?" I asked Seth as he flipped through the channels. Jared turned to look at him and then they both looked at me. Something was up.

"Uh, Paul might not be home till later tonight." Jared said as he walked over to the phone. He grabbed it and started to dial a number. He left the room so I didn't hear who he was calling.

"Ave, if you want we can take you anywhere you want to go." Seth said with a smile.

"Okay, I need to go grocery shopping, I need to buy some more clothes and more furniture. But first I need help getting my keys out of my locked house." I said. Seth laughed and turned off the tv.

"Well lets go get those keys so we can head off to the store." He said as he jumped up from the couch.

"Seth!" Jared called. Seth ran into the kitchen and all I heard was mumbling. They both ran back into the room with serious looks on their faces.

"Sorry Ave but we have to go help Sam out with something. Jacob's going to be here soon to take you to the store and to help you get your keys. Don't leave the house till hes here." Seth said. He looked a bit odd. Like something was wrong. I waved at them as they walked out of the house.

It was around 2:30 when Jacob showed up. He was shirtless and in cut offs just like Seth and Jared.

"I heard you need some help getting your keys." He said as he stood in the doorway.

"Yup, I forgot them inside the house yesterday and I had locked the door." I said.

"Well lets go unhinge the door so we can get in." He said

"How?" I asked.

"Just watch and learn" He said with laugh.

We went into Paul's shed and Jacob grabbed a few tools. We went over to my front door and Jacob started to unscrew the screws from the door hinges. Minutes later the door was down and we got inside. I grabbed my keys and my wallet and walked out the door as Jaocb tried to put it back.

"Now what?" He asked me as he put back Paul's tools.

"We, are going to the store I need groceries and some new clothes and stuff." I said.

We hoped into his small car and were headed off to the store. We decided to go to the furniture store and the clothing store before we got any groceries.  
We went into and Ikea and I bought a stylish blue living room couch with throw pillows. A nice dark brown coffe table and a few floor lamps. Purple curtains with white stripes on the ends. A white dresser and vanity, new bed sheets, a kitchen table and chairs. After we ordered all those items they said they would arrive in a day or two. The next store we hit was Forever 21. I bought several pjs, underwear and bras, swim suits, coats, tshirts, jeans, shoes, and a few dresses. Then we went to Ulta where I bought like 100 dollars worth of makeup and a blow dryer and hair straightener. We then went to the grocery store which was going to close in about an hour so we had to rush. I bought all the nessecary things I would need for food and we left.

Jacob helped me put away all the groceries. then he even offered to help put away my clothes but I still didn't have the dresser to put them in so I just hung most of everything in the closet.

"So, hungry?" Jacob asked me. Hmm something tells me hes hungry.

"Nahh... You?" I asked with a smile. He laughed.

"Uh yeah! Hours of shopping with a girl tries a guy out." He said with a laugh.

"So what do you wanna eat?" I asked him.

"uh, anything you can make is fine." He said. He was laying on the living room floor just staring at the cieling.

I went into the kitchen and started to cook. It didn't take long to finish since I was just making my special cheesy pasta. I set a plate of food in front of Jacob's sleeping face and he quickly woke up. He started to scarf the food down and before I could even eat a quarter of my food he was done wanting seconds. As I was in the kitchen getting more food for Jacob I felt someone come up behind me. His strong hands wrapping around my waist. I turned around and was shocked to see Paul. I felt my heart skip a beat as he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Hey there," he whispered in my ear. "Mind making me a plate?" He asked. The breath from his mouth hit my neck and sent shivers down my spine.

I quickly made him plate of food and handed it to him. I took Jacob's second plate and walked back to the living room. I handed it to him as I sat back down on the floor to finish my food. We sat there talking and laughing about stupid stuff. Jacob and Paul finished up the rest of the food in less than an hour. It was getting pretty late so I thought it was time for me to be getting to bed since tomorrow is my first day at work and I have to do my services for the tribe.

"Guy's I think I'm gonna go to bed. You can stay as long as you want but I'm going to sleep." I said as I picked up all the plates and headed to the kitchen. I saw Paul standing in the door way leaning into the wall in a sexy pose. Wow he is so attractive, I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet.

"Do you mind if I spend the night?" He asked as he approached me. I turned to him and he was getting closer to me.

"Um, if you want. But I don't have any spare beds, I don't even have a couch yet." I said nervously.

"well can't we just share a bed like last night?" He asked with a wink.

"Yeah, sure." I said quickly as I threw the dishes into the sink.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked over to the living room. It was Jacob. He was standing up with his hands together making a pouty face and puppy eyes.

"You can stay too." I said with a laugh. He ran over to me and gave me a quick hug.

"am I sharing a bed with you too?" He asked as he winked at me. I laughed and then I heard Paul make a growl sound. Jacob backed away and put his hands up over his head. "Sorry, I'll just sleep on the floor." he said in a nervous voice.

We all got ready for bed by brushing our teeth and making a small cot for Jacob in the corner of my room. I insisted that he be in the room with me and Paul since I was still a bit nervous about being alone in the room with him. I hesitated to lay down in the bed with Paul just like last night but this time I wasn't afraid to get close to him. I laid down with my back facing him and he wrapped his arm around me. He put his leg over mine and I felt his body touch me. I felt every inch of him. Jacob made random sexual noises when he walked into the room and saw us. Paul threw a pillow at him and he shut up. Jacob laid in his cot looking un comfortable, I felt bad that I didn't have an extra bed or something for him. But he was okay with it.

I quickly drifted away into sleep after hearing Jacob's snoring stop. I could still feel Pauls body up against mine. I could have sworn I felt him grind into me a few times in his sleep. It was awkward but I still slept like a baby.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed this. :) I'm hoping to write longer chapters but I can't seem to write enough. Review :)**


	6. Fun end to a long week

The sun shined bright through the sheer curtains. Ugh, time to wake up already? I turned to the side of my bed and Paul was gone. I got up out of bed feeling sluggish and walked to the bathroom. I jumped in the shower, blow dried my hair when I got out, put on a bit of makeup, simple liner and mascara. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked back into my room. I threw my towel on the bed and thats when I realized Jacob was still sleeping in the corner. Thank god he was heavy sleeper. I grabbed my towel and wrapped myself back up. I rummaged through the bags of clothes I bought and picked out a red tshirt and a beige long loose sweater that went to my knees. I put on a belt at my waist to make me look thinner and make my outfit cuter. I grabbed a pair of toms and my keys and I walked outside.

I was suppose to go stand at the bus stop to make sure all the kids got on. Emily gave me a list of all the children and teens that were going to get on the bus. I waited for 30 minutes till a pile of kids came walking toward the bus stop. I noticed a few taller kids walking with them. It was Seth and Jared. They waved at me as they walked with the kids. I smiled and waved back. We all stood there talking before the bus showed up. Seth and Jared were the only teens to ride the bus with the kids from elementary because they were the bus monitors. The bus would pick up all the children with Seth and Jared each day and drop the kids off and Seth and Jared would walk to high school just minutes away. They all got on the bus one by one as I checked their names off on the list. Only two kids were missing but Seth said they were home sick with chicken pox and wouldn't be at school for a week. I waited another 20 minutes till the middle school bus came. Quil and Embry were the monitors for this bus. I checked off the names on the list no kids missing this time. I waited for the high school bus to show up and when it did the bus driver said I would need to ride along with them because the teens are wild and tend to try and sneek off the bus at the next few stops. I sat in the first row and we waiting for the teens to show up. A few freshmen girls showed up and sat in the back, a random emo kid, then Jacob. There was a couple of boys missing after I checked all the names on the list. But they were Seth, Jared, Embry, and Quil. On the ride to the school I asked Jacob about Leah. He said she had graduated a year earlier than she should have because she was very smart and skipped a grade. After having stopped at the school I walked back to the reservation to go to the housing office. I didn't mind having to walk back. I needed the exercise. This was my life now. Watching over kids as they go to school. Typing stuff into a computer for Emily. And showing kids how to kill boredom after school.

A week went by with the same routine. Paul and the others were all busy with stuff they had to do for Sam. so I hung out with Emily keeping her company since she was on bed rest till she gave birth. I assumed she wasn't too far along since she had a not so noticable bump. But she told me she was around 5 months and she was having a boy. I was excited for her. But her being pregnant just reminded me of my sister. One day she realized something was wrong. She asked me about it and I spilled the beans. I begged her not to tell the guys and to not say a word to Sam or anyone. She understood why I didn't want them to know but she said it would be best to tell them at some point. Emily was a good listener. She cared about me. I didn't know wether to consider her a best friend or a second mom that actually cared.

The weekend quickly came and I spent it cleaning my house setting up all my new furniture. Seth and Embry had come over on saturday to help move the couches in place. After hours of cleaning and rearranging stuff I jumped in the shower to get ready for bed. When I walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel Seth and Embry were still here.

"Uh, hi?" I blushed as I spoke holding on tighter to my towel.

"hey, we're going to a party tomorrow and we just wanted to invite you." Embry said with a smile trying to look away from me.

"Yeah, and we're having a bonefire at the beach tonight, Paul thought you'd might wanna go." Seth said putting his hands to his eyes. I laughed at how hard they tried to not look at me even though I could tell that they wanted to.

"I'm actually pretty tired, but I'll go for a while. What time?" I asked.

"The bonefire is in half an hour. Tomorrows party around 2:30pm. Its a birthday party for a little girl named Claire. She's turning 4." Embry said.

"Oh, should I bring a gift?" I asked.

"You don't have to, Quil spoils her enough." Seth said with a laugh.

My mind went back to the day I met the guys. When I saw Quil run over to a little girl on the beach and pick her up giving her kisses. Jacob said she was a close friend to Quil's family or something. Quil must love that little girl alot.

"Is she related to Quil?" I asked curiously. I still had the thought in my head that she was Quil's daughter or something. Even though Jacob had already told me she wasn't.

"Um, not yet." Embry said. I wonder what he meant by that.

"You better go get changed. We're leaving for the bonfire in 30 minutes." Seth said as he swung himself over the couch and landed perfectly.

"K," I said as I ran to my room. I dressed in black leggings with short shorts over them. A floral strapless tube top with a grey long loose sweater over it. It wasn't too cold out today. Summer was near and I thought I might take a deep in the beach while at the bonfire. I let my hair air dry, put on a head band and wore light makeup. I slipped on a pair of combat boots and grabbed my keys.

"Ready?" Seth and Embry asked as I walked out of my room.

"Yup," I said as I leaned over the couch in between them. They both turned around and looked me up and down.

"Wow you look great." Embry said with a smile and a flirty look on his face. Seth smacked him in the back of the head and his smile went away.

"Let's go!" Seth said as he turned off the tv and ran to the door.

Embry and I ran after him as he raced down the street. It was around 10 at night so most of the families that live here were already at home getting ready for bed.

When we arrived at the beach near the clifs I could already smell the wood burning and all the food. Someone had brought a stereo and had the music turned up really loud. The song was unfamiliar to me but I new it was 3OH!3, and Katy Perry? There was a few people there that I recognized and a few that I didn't. I quickly noticed Paul sitting by the fire with a hotdog hanging on a stick. He was sitting there shirtless and in a pair of shorts. Leah was sitting across from him talking to one of the kids who goes to the middle school. I recognized him right away. I think his name was Brady? Next to him was another boy I recognized his name was Collin, he was one of the last ones to get on the bus on friday. Him and Brady were always a bit late to getting to the bus. I knew right away that they were bestfriends. These past few days I've noticed growth spurts in them. Monday morning they didn't stand out to much to me but by Friday they looked like fully grown teens with baby faces.

I went over and sat by Paul as he took the hotdog off of his stick and started to eat it. He looked at me and tried to smile with his mouth full. We both started to laugh at how his face looked when he tried to smile. It reminded me of a chimpmunk. He handed me the hotdog offering me a bite. I refused and he pointed toward the table full of other things to eat. I saw a stack of hershey chocolates and marshmellows next to crackers. I ran off and immediately started to make my self some smores. I melted the marshmellow in the fire and squished it in between the chocolate and crackers. Paul laughed at me when I took my first bite. I was so excited that I didn't wait for the marshmellow to cool down and I burnt my mouth. He handed me a cold drink and it helped ease the pain.

After finishing my smores Paul asked me to dance with him. A slow song came on, 'When I was your man by Bruno Mars' but it was a cover of the song. Paul said it was Leah singing the song. She rewrote it to 'When you were my man'. Her voice sounded wonderful and it made me want to tear up. She sang with so much emotion and passion. I could of sworn she was singing it live but the stereo had such great speakers. Leah was over by the fire recieving compliments for her singing. I wanted to go over to her and tell her how much I loved her singing but when our eyes met she just glared at me. Paul told me to just brush it off so I did. When the song ended a faster up beat song started and everyone began dancing. I was having so much fun I had forgotten how tired I was earlier.

The night started to wined down but before anyone left Jared suggested we all go cliff diving. Everyones energy quickly rose again and started to cheer. Even Leah was cheering. I was excited to try cliff diving for the first time. There were several levels at where we could jump. I wanted to work my way up to the highest cliff. Paul was so excited he just ran to the highest cliff and jumped into the air. He yelled in excitement and landed in the water making a big splash. I went over to the edge of the lowest cliff and took a deep breath. I was scared. But I wanted to do it. I felt someones warm hand on my shoulder as I breathed in. I turned around and it was Seth.

"How about you me and Embry jump together, Then it wont be so scary for you." He said with smile. I nodded and went over to a tree and stripped down to my swimsuit.

I wasn't the only one prepared, Leah was in her string bikini and a few other girls had on theres too. I was kind of jealous of Leah, she had a super model figure that I always wanted. I sighed and walked over to Seth and Embry. I looked over my shoulder and Paul was standing there clapping and cheering me on. Seth took my left hand as Embry took my right. We stood there for a few seconds. Seth turned to look at me.

"Ready? On 3." He said.

"1!" Seth yelled

"2..." I said nervously.

"3!" Embry and Seth yelled as we ran hand in hand. Everyone cheering in excitement. Before I knew it we were in mid air. I had my eyes closed and squeezed their hands tighter as we fell closer and closer to the water. The rush I felt was insane that I didn't even bother screaming. It felt like an internity before we hit the water. Once my body touched the icy cold water it felt like I was paralyzed. Embry and Seth had let go of my hands so I had to try and find my way up to the surface. As I reach the top of the water a took in a deep breath before a waved hit me. Seth and Embry were quickly at my sides helping me swim back to shore. The waves here were strong. Stronger than any I had ever experienced. I tried to swim on my own for a bit but it was no use, I barely moved and inch. The water kept pulling me back. Thankfully Seth was close by and helped me out. When we got to the shore Paul was already there waiting for me with a towel.

"How was it?" He asked.

"Invigorating, it was such a rush! I wanna do it again." I said as I tossed him the towel and ran back up to the cliffs.

I went to the second highest cliff this time. Brady and Collin offered to jump with me this time since it was their first time jumping off this high. We all held hands with me in the middle and we jumped. It was so much fun I kept going back up to the cliffs to jump over and over again. I was still a bit scared to jump off the highest cliff but Paul incouraged me to atleast try. He offered to jump with me. He suggested I get on his back. I climbed on him my legs around his waist my arms around his neck. I tried to hold on as tight as possible without hurting him. He counted down to 3 and he started to run. He jumped really far into the air that it felt like we were frozen. As we fell I felt scream escape my mouth. I wasn't scared, I was excited, over joyed that I had did it. Not alone but I still did it. I jumped off the highest cliff in La Push. I wonder if my sister is watching me. Keeping me safe and from dirfting away into the sea. Deep down in my heart I kind of wished that the ocean would take me away. Then I'd be gone and back with my sister. As I felt my body float back up to the top of the water I realized that I had a wish to die, it's not right to have wishes like that. Paul was at my side holding my hand as he helped me swim back to shore. He smiled at me and I smiled back. My heart melted as I looked into his eyes. He was so cute and handsome. His black hair wet and falling over his beautiful brown eyes. I probably looked like a wet dog to him. My long hair waving around everywhere sticking to my body.

As we got to shore everyone was packing up their stuff to go home. I ran to grab my clothes and my towel from the trees near the cliffs. I just then realized how cold it was outside. As I bent down to pick up one of my shoes I felt a set of warm hands wrap around my waist. I knew it was Paul. I turned around and smiled at him. He looked deep into my eyes and I felt that odd connection to him again. I knew instantly that he was going to try to kiss me. Maybe this time I would pull away and run off. Maybe I would let him kiss me this one time. Just once.

He leaned in closer to me pushed me up against the tree and whispered in my ear.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" He asked. A cold shiver ran down my back as his hot breath hit my neck. Feeling his breath on me silenced me. All I could do was nod. Before I knew it his lips were pressing gently against mine as his hands roamed around my back. My hands were at my side and at some point I moved them to his neck. I wrapped my arms around him as he pulled me into a close embrace as we kissed. His soft warm lips melting in mine. It was the best kiss I had ever experienced.

* * *

**sorry for taking long with this update, yes I consider a day or two long, I'm currently working on the next chapter. I have found the inspiration once again! I found a great Paul love story on the interwebs and found the inspiration I needed. Review maybe? ;)**


	7. Claire

Sunday morning and the sun was shining bright once again. Summer was getting closer and everyone around here seemed to spend their weekends doing bonfires and going fishing. Seth and Embry had invited me to a little girls birthday party for today. They told me I didn't have to get her a gift but I decided too anyways. I had Paul go with me to the store to pick out something she would like. Of course something pink or princess related I thought would do, but Paul said she was more of a purple baby doll kind of girl. I bought her a cute baby doll with several outfits most of them in purple. I even got her a stroller for the doll. The entire time at the store Paul and I held hands like we were a couple. I didn't mind holding his hand, but I kind of didn't want people to think we were together. We aren't together, at least not yet.

When we got back to my house I asked Paul to wrap the gifts for me while I got ready for the party. I curled my hair and wore a nice short summer dress in a coral color with tan gladiator shoes. My makeup light with a peachy gloss. As I walked out of my room all dressed and ready Paul turned to look at me. I could have sworn his jaw dropped the second he looked at me.

"You look, beautiful." He said with his eyes wide as he sat up from the couch. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Thanks," I said as I bent down to pick up the gifts.

"So you're ready?" He asked as he took one of the gifts from my hands.

"Yup, let's go." I said.

We had to drive to the party since it was going to be like 10 minutes away from the beach and walking there would take too long. We had to pick up Seth, Embry and Jared on our way there. Since we were in Paul's truck they had to ride in the back. They didn't mind since it looked like they were having fun spitting in the air as we drove down the road. They were so childish but it was so adorable to watch them fight over who could spit further or get theirs to hit a car near by. When we got to the party I saw Quil outside tying purple balloons to the mailbox. He waved at us as we parked right in front of it. It looked like we were some of the first ones there. Sam and Emily were there too, even though Emily was on bed rest she was allowed to come to the party. She was sitting in the back yard at a table near the birthday cake and waved for me to go sit with her. I went over and sat next to her while Paul and the others greeted Sam.

"So how was your first bonfire?" She asked me. I looked at her in confusion wondering how she knew that I had gone to the bonfire last night.

"How'd you know I went?" I asked.

"Paul told me. After he dropped you off at home he and the guys came over last night to talk with Sam and we had a talk." She said.

"oh, what else did he tell you?" I asked hoping he hadn't told her about our kiss.

"He told me you finally let him kiss you." I blushed and looked away. Bad idea I looked the wrong way, Paul was still talking with Sam and I ened up looking right at him. I blushed even more and turned back to Emily.

"He asked permission to kiss me," I said shyly.

"Oh, he didn't mention that part. That's so sweet." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I don't think I want to get serious with anyone yet, so I don't know if I'll be kissing him again any time soon." I said honestly.

"Why not? Just because of what happened with your sister doesn't mean you have to shy away from a great guy. Trust me, he's one of the nicest guys around here. Besides my Sammy," She said with a smile as she looked up at Sam. He winked at her and she just smiled and rubbed her now large belly. Wow her belly was getting big real fast.

"You and Sam look so in love. I want to find that one day, but I want to try and stear clear of any bad relationships along the way. That's why I don't wanna get serious with a guy till I know he would be the one." I said as I played with a napkin.

"Sweety, no matter how hard you try, you'll end up in a bad relationship at some point. And that bad relationship could lead you into the arms of the perfect guy. Trust me, its worth it. A broken heart can get healed quickly by the right guy." Emily said. I smiled at her as we spoke more about relationships. She had some good advice.

After more people arrived the birthday girl came out of the house. She was wearing a pretty white dress with purple sparkles and a miniature crown that said 'Birthday Girl' a pair of white heeled shoes with a bow. As she ran out of the house I noticed she ran straight to Quil. He picked her up and started to toss her up in the air. She giggled and laughed as she flew around in Quil's arms. Theres a connection between them that I can't put my finger on. I walked over to them to hand the little girl the gifts I bought her hoping she would like them. As I approached them Quil set her down on the ground and she stood there holding onto his jeans trying to hide behind him.

"Hi Quil."

"Hey," He said with a smile. He looked down at the little girl and she smiled at him. "You wanna meet my friend?" He asked her. She nodded a no with a frown. "But she's got a present for you." She smiled and walked towards me. I bent down to her hieght so I could give her a hug and hand her the gifts.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked in a sweety voice a mother would use to talk to her babies.

"Claire," She said in her tiny voice. She was so adorable. Long striaght black hair, big brown eyes that shined, long eyelashes that could blow a house down whenever she'd blink, round full cheeks and a button nose.

"Well Claire, I heard its your birthday. So I got you some presents." I said to her. She smiled as I handed her the nicely wrapped boxes. I still had to thank Paul for helping me out with them.

"You can open them if you want Claire bear." Quil said to her as he bent down to her hieght.

He helped her rip open the first gift and as the little baby doll was exposed she started to jump up and down with joy giggling and asking Quil to open the box. As he opened the box and took the baby doll out she ripped open the other gift. She smiled as her eyes lit up after seeing a baby doll stroller. She quickly asked Quil to open that box up as well and in minutes she was running around the yard pushing her baby doll around in the stroller. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen. I noticed through out the rest of the party Quil never left her side. I had started to wonder where her parents were.

"Emily, Where are Claire's parents?" I asked curiously as we helped hand out the birthday cake and ice cream.

"Oh, um well Claire's an orphan. Her parent's were... attacked by an animal out in the forest about 6 months ago. Quil found her there alone. A few feet away they found her parents. They were already too far gone to save. She lives with Jacob's family. One of his older sisters Rachel is planning to adopt her. She was here around the time you moved here but she had to leave to Seattle for work. Quil got very attached to her once he found her and he trys to spend as much time with her before Rachel takes her to Seattle in a month." she said with a serious look on her face.

My god that poor little girl. I wonder what kind of animal could kill two people like that.

"Is Quil okay with her being taken away?" I asked.

"No, he's really upset about it. He's been considering leaving but his mom won't let him. Rachel won't be in Seattle for too long anyways. After she finishes up her work there she's going to come back and live here for good but Quil still doesn't want her to take Claire with her." Emily said as she handed another child a plate of cake.

"well then why doesn't his mom just adopt Claire instead?" I asked.

"Well its a bit complicated, Everyone has already decided that Rachel would be the one to adopt her. The tribe council even considered to let Leah adopt her since she can't bare children but she just doesn't have a lot of time to care for a child and she doesn't have the money for it." she said.

As we finished serving everyone their cake we sat down and talked a bit more about Claire and her parents. They were apparently well known around here. When the news of their death came up everyone here was in serious mourning. The day of the funeral the church was packed and could barely fit half of the people that showed up. It was such a tragic story, it sounded like something that would be turned into a movie someday.

The party slowly ended around 8 because everyone needed to get home early because tomorrow was Monday. Emily and Sam left and so did Leah. Claire was taken home by Jacob's father who was in a wheelchair. I didn't ask how he got in it cause I knew it would be rude. The guys and I were the only ones left here to clean up. Turns out we were at Quil's house. His mom was out of town for business with Jacob's sister Rachel so he was able to throw Claire her party here. There wasn't much to clean up since alot of the people that came to the party were really careful with their trash. All we had to clean up was the gift wrap that Claire had torn off of several gifts she received. Trust me there was a lot! She had gotten maybe 40 or more gifts yet only 20 people showed up to the party with gifts. Turns out Quil had bought her most of those gifts. Seth and Embry were right, he does spoil her.

As the last bit of trash was cleaned up Paul and I decided to head home. It wasn't too late so we stopped at a fast food place to grab some food for dinner. We ate at my place as we watched a corny romantic comedy with Mila Kunis and Justin Timberlake. I can't recall the name but it was so funny. It was around 10pm when Paul decided to go home and hit the hay. I tried to get myself to walk him out the door and give him a good night kiss but I was too afraid. I wasn't ready to kiss him again. As I walked him out the door I gave him a hug and as I tried to pull away he leaned in to kiss me. I freaked out and pushed him away. He had a confused hurt look on his face.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I uh, I just can't stop thinking about poor Claire." I lied.

"Oh, well I guess goodnight." He said as he walked away.

"Goodnight." I said back in a low tone that he probably didn't hear.

I walked back inside the house and got ready for bed. As I was brushing my teeth I stared at the reflection of the window in the mirror. I saw two golden glowing eyes like I had seen maybe a week ago. I quickly turned around and went to the window. I looked outside and the eyes were still there. They blinked a few times and it made me a bit nervous. I just brushed it off and went back to brushing my teeth. When I was done I had the urge to look back out the window so I did. The glowing eyes were gone now.

I walked back to my room turning off all the lights in the house. I changed into some sweats and jumped into bed. I curled up hugging one of my pillows wishing it were Paul. I quickly fell asleep with Paul's face being the last thing I thought of.

Around 4 in the morning I woke up in a daze feeling like someone had been watching me. I looked out my bedroom window and there they were. Those glowing eyes. They were in the forest again looking at me. I decided to just cover up the window with the curtains and I went back to bed. I fell back sleep hoping that whatever was looking at me went away. I woke up once again around 7 hearing a loud howl come from the forest. I freaked out when I realized I hadn't set my alarm last night. I was going to be late to work. I quickly got dressed and ran out the door with the list of the kids names who were going to school today. As I ran to the bus stop I didn't see any kids there waiting. I looked around trying to figure out where they all were when someone came up behind me. I jumped when they put their hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and it was just Paul.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm suppose to check off the kids names as they get on the bus?" I said almost sounding like I was asking a question.

"Oh, You must have forgotten. It's spring break this week." He said with a laugh. I looked down at the list and there it was. The date was for a next monday. How stupid was I?

"Wow, I'm so slow." I said.

"No you're not, okay maybe a little" Paul said jokingly.

I laughed with him as we both walked back to my house. I told him I was going to get some extra sleep in before having to head off to the office to type up some paper work for Emily. He asked me if we could hang out after work. I told him I would think about it and he left. I went back to bed not changing back into my sweats and I just drifted away into sleep. This is the best feeling ever. Waking up early to go to work or school then having to go back to sleep because there was no work/school. Just the best feeling ever.

* * *

**More chapters coming your way. You guys are lucky I'm an insomniac. I just figured this out the other day. review please! :)**


	8. Mom?

As 10:30 came around I decided to get my lazy self up and go to work. I walked down to the office and saw a silver Volvo parked in front. on my way there I heard several howls. The wolf's around here must be hunting down something to eat. I opened the door and as I walked in I noticed something different. It was extra cold in here. There was a tall man sitting at the seat in front of my desk. I had never seen him before and he looked a bit scary from behind. He was wearing a blue suit and had some papers in hand. As he turned around I saw the rest of his face. He was very pale and had golden eyes with auburn hair. He was gorgeous. He smiled at me with a crooked smile and stood up.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm here to speak with Emily." He said as he approached me. I got a bit scared but the scent that flew off of him drew me closer. It was very odd.

"Hi, I'm Aventura," I said as I shook his hand. I pulled away in shock as his hands felt as cold as ice. "Emily isn't here, she's home on bed rest. I'll help you with anything you need." I said with a smile as I sat down at my desk.

"Actually I really need to speak with Emily if you don't mind." He said as he sat back down.

"Um, alright if you want I can call her up and see if she can come in." I said as I grabbed the phone. He put his hand over mine slowly placing the phone back.

"That's not necessary, I wouldn't want any harm to come of her and her child if she were to have to come all the way here to speak with me." He said in a polite voice.

"Well then maybe I can give you her number and you can call her." I said as I wrote down her home phone number. I slowly handed it to him and our fingers touched. He must be freezing to have his fingers feel that cold.

"Actually do you mind giving me her address so I can go see her, I need to speak with her and her husband face to face." He said.

"Okay, I don't know the actual street names since I just moved here but I can show you how to get there through the map." I said while pointing to the map on my desk. I grabbed an erasable marker and drew out how to get there. He copied down my directions on a piece of paper.

"Well it was nice meeting you Aventura Ortiz," He said as he stood in the doorway and walked out before I could speak. I was frozen solid wondering how he knew my last name. I had a name tag on but my last name wasn't on it. The few weeks that I have been here I haven't told a single person my last name hoping to keep it secret for a while. How did this man know my last name? Did he know me or my family? This is weird.

I grabbed the phone on my desk and dialed Emily's number to tell her she had a visitor coming. When I told her the mans name I heard a weird sound in the back ground and the next thing I knew I was talking with Sam.

"Did he say what he wanted?" He asked in a rush.

"Um, no he didn't, he just wants to speak with you guys. He had a stack of papers with him when I saw him. I'm not too sure who he was." I said nervously.

"Alright, Stay inside for a while and if he or anyone that looks similar to him comes to speak with you again just call me and I'll have Paul or someone go over there." He said in a serious voice.

"Why? is he a bad person?" I asked curiously.

"No, but some of the people he knows are and I wouldn't want you getting hurt if some of his friends show up unexpected with him." He said. "Just stay inside the office until I call you back and say you can leave." He said in a demanding tone.

"Okay." I said in a whisper trying to hold in some tears. I heard a click and he hand hung up. His loud voice scared me and reminded me a bit of my father. It just brought back lots of bad memories.

I stayed inside all day like he said. I reorganized everything Emily had to kill the time before he called back to say I could leave. But once I walked out the door Jared was there waiting to walk me home. He kept close to me the entire time and it was a bit awkward. When we got back to my place he offered to stay for a while if I wanted him to. I told him he could head home because I really needed some rest and I didn't feel like having company.

He left shortly after and I decided to take a long hot bath to get rid of the stress I had. As I sat in the bathtub lots of recurring nightmares ran through my head. One about me seeing my sister being killed by her boyfriend, another of me alone in an empty room hearing a baby cry and my sister's voice trying to comfort it. Tears ran down my face at the thought of my sister still being here and having her little baby with her. I wonder what she would have had. A boy or a girl? what would she of named him/her. Would her boyfriend be there when she gave birth? I doubt it. He wasn't the type to do things like you should. I probably would have been there with her alone. My parents would have kicked her out if they knew about it. Then I would have left as well. Then we would have raised her baby together. Thinking about all of this just makes me depressed. I decided my bath was over when I started to doze off. I got out of the tub and dried my self off. It was very hot and foggy in the bathroom so I decided to open the window to let the cool air come in.

I looked out into the night sky and noticed how you can see every star here but back home in Cali you were lucky if you could see one. The sky looked beautiful so I decided I would sit outside for a bit to let the cool air hit me. I changed into my pj's and went and sat out in my back porch. I hadn't spent any time here because of always being busy with work or being lazy. I sat on a rocking chair that I had purchased just the week before and I just sat there looking at the night sky. I heard a few howls and I jumped every time cause they caught me by surprise. I looked out into the trees to see if maybe I could spot one of the wolf's or maybe even a deer. Nothing. I sighed and decided to head inside to sleep.

I curled up under my covers and hugged a stuffed animal I bought when I went shopping for Claire's gifts. It was a plush rabbit with long ears and bows tied to the ends. It reminded me of an old stuffed animal I left back in Cali. It was my favorite because it was the first gift my sister ever gave to me. When we were 8 we decided exchange gifts on christmas. She gave me the stuffed animal, and I gave her a locket that matched the one I was currently wearing. In my locket I had a picture of us together. She had the same. My initials on the back of mine and hers on the back of hers. The day of her funeral I set the stuffed animal she gave me beside her in the casket. As she was lowered down I placed a white rose on the coffin. I can remember it just like it were yesterday. Tears fell down my face as I laid there crying wishing my sister were still here.

As morning came I realized I had over slept. It was almost time for me to leave to the office. I decided to just change into jeans and leave. I sat at my desk debating about if I should have lunch or just skip it. I was use to missing a few meals. I didn't mind, I know its bad but I always feel fine. 12:30 rolled around and I heard someone walk into the office. There was a knock on my door and as I looked up from my work I saw Paul standing there with a bag from subway.

"Hey there." He said as he walked over to my desk. I smiled as he placed the bag of sandwiches in front of me. "I got you some lunch, I hope you like meatball subs." He said with a smile as he pulled out two foot longs and a couple of Arizona's.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. "I love them." He smiled back at me and I felt like I was going to melt all over again. He was the sweetest guy ever, I still need to get to know him a bit better.

All I know is where he lives, his full name, his age, he loves to eat, and that he's graduated from school already. Pretty much it. We started to eat when I thought maybe we should play the question game. Hopefully he doesn't ask too much about my life before La Push. As I took my last bite of my half eaten sandwich Paul laughed at me because he had already finished his entire sandwich like ten minutes ago. I wiped my face and took a drink from my arizona tea.

"So, you wanna play the question game?" I asked him. He looked puzzled so I explained it to him. "It's a game were you ask a question and I answer it, then I ask you something but it can't be a question that has already been asked. And you have to answer it truthfully. Understand?" he smiled as he took a bite from my sandwich.

"Yup, how about you go first." he said with a smile.

"Alright, let me think." I gotta think of a good question maybe something that I wont want him asking me. "Uh, any siblings?" I asked.

"None that I know of," He said with a laugh.

"Ok, your turn. Now remember you can't ask me the same question even if you want to." I said.

"Ok, um.. where did you live before you came here?" he asked.

"California. How long have you lived here?" I asked.

"All my life." He said with a smile. "Parent's name?" he asked.

"Margarita and Emilio. First girlfriend?"

"Rachel Black. First boyfriend?" He asked.

"Never had one. Rachel as in Jacob's sister?" I asked.

"Yup, didn't last long though. Why no boyfriend?" He asked.

"Never found the right guy." I said shyly. "How many girlfriends since Rachel?" I asked.

"None, What do you consider the right guy?" He asked with a wink. I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"Someone nice, fun, sweet, silly, romantic, handsome and cute. Why do you live alone?" I asked.

"Dad's a drunk, mom abandoned me with him, he's just never around. So the right guy is me?" He asked with one of his heart melting smiles. I blushed when I realized what he just said.

"Uh," I tried to stop blushing to answer.

"Remember you gotta answer truthfully." He said with a smile. I blushed even more and looked away.

"Yeah, you are. So why do make me feel this way?" I asked.

He smiled with a flirty look in his eyes. "I don't know, what way?" he asked.

"Like you always make me so nervous yet happy. I don't understand it. How do you do it?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know, I guess I'm just a charmer. So you like me, right?" He asked.

"Yeah I do, a lot." I blushed and he smiled at me leaning in on my desk moving his face closer to mine. I don't know if I should do this. I looked at his face his eyes closing. I stared at his soft lips and I went weak. I leaned in and kissed him. I head his face in between my hands and pulled him closer as I stood up from my desk. His lips pressing softly against mine. Oh how I wanted him to stick his tongue in my mouth and play with mine. This sudden urge of lust came over me and I walked over to the other side of the desk not breaking the kiss. I pulled him in close to me pressing my body against his. His arm wrapping around me holding me by my waist. I suddenly felt his tongue lick my lips. I opened my mouth to let his tongue in and he started to massage my tongue with his. We stood there wrapped in each others arms making out for a good 2 minutes before I realized he started to hump me slightly. I freaked out and quickly pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." I said while fixing my clothes and pushing my hair back behind my ear.

"It's ok, I don't mind." He said with a wink.

"Um I have to get back to work." I said shyly trying to hide my red face.

"Oh, well I'll see you later than. Call me if you need anything." he said as he walked out the door.

Oh god, why did I kiss him like that? I'm sweating... god was it that exciting that I had sweated? Ugh!

I went back to my work trying to forget what just happened minutes ago. It was getting hard to concentrate so I went out back to get some air. I breathed in the fresh woodsy air as the wind blew through the trees. I took a few steps towards the trees and stood there looking at the bird's nest on the first tree branch. There were 3 blue eggs laying inside. I looked around into the forest hoping to spot a deer or at least a squirrel. Nothing. All of a sudden I heard a howl. I looked around trying to figure out where it came from. Then a rush of cold air flew past me. I looked into the trees and could have sworn I saw some type of blur ran past me. I'm not sure what it was. Maybe a fast mountain lion? Thinking about it scared me so I went back inside the office. The phone was ringing so I quickly ran over to it.

"Hello, La Push Housing office." I said.

"It's Sam. Your work day is over you should head home." He said in a rush and quickly hung up. Wow he was so demanding. Is he like this with Emily?

I grabbed my left over sandwich and my keys and walked out the office. I locked the door and headed home which was pretty close by. The air was colder than usual. The other day it felt like summer was around the corner but now it feels like winter is gonna make a surprise attack. I clinged to my sweater as I walked home. No one was outside playing, no one was watering plants or anything. The youth center looked a bit empty. Two or three people escorting children out but that's it. As I got to my front door I had an odd feeling like someone was watching me.

I unlocked the door and headed inside. It was pretty cold here too. I turned the heater on and sat on the couch to watch a movie. I still needed to get the cable guy to come, the internet guy and the phone guy. I still needed to buy an actual phone. Maybe I'll just get a cell. As I sat there watching one of the movies I had bought the other day I heard a few howls come from outside. They sounded really close by. I decided to ignore them. I went into the kitchen and heated up some hot water for a cup of tea. I sat back down on the couch sipping on my hot cup of tea.

Then all of sudden there was a loud knock on my door. I set my tea down on the coffee table and ran to the door. I didn't bother looking through the peep-hole so I just opened the door. Before I knew it someone swung their arms around me and squeezed me tightly. The scent was familiar. I pulled away to look at the person who was hugging me. I froze in shock when I saw her face. It was my mother. Tears streaming down her face as she pulled me back into a hug. Why was she here?

* * *

**like? dislike? please review to let me know :)**


	9. Tragic day

"MOM?" I asked in shock as she held me tighter. So tight it nearly hurt. Her body felt cold, freezing. I could fill my shirt getting drenched in tears. "W-what are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked. I pulled her toward the couch and sat her down. Her hands over her face still in tears. Something was different about her. She looked different but still the same. Her hair was a more vibrate dark brown color than it was before. Maybe she dyed it? Her skin looked like a much lighter shade of the olive tone we both shared. Maybe she's stayed away from the sun?

"Mom speak to me!" I said as I tried to pry her hands away from her face. She seemed a lot stronger. I stopped trying when she pulled away from me and curled up on the couch. Thats when I saw her clothes. She was wearing the very same lime green dress that she had on the day I left. Her dress was torn and covered in something that had dried long ago. It looked a lot like blood.

"Mom please tell me what happened!" I yelled moving closer to her trying to find any random wounds. Nothing. But there was a silver crescent moon shaped scar on her neck. I could barely see it so I moved her hair away. I touched it and it felt colder than the rest of her. "Mom whats this on your neck?" I asked in a slight whisper. She kept on sobbing and sobbing.

"H-he's... he's coming." She as she cried.

"Who's coming?" I asked. She slowly moved her hands away from her face. And I saw her eyes. They were a golden brown, nothing like her normal dark brown eyes. "MOM! What happened to your eyes?" I asked in shock. She looked away covering her face once again. "What happened?" I asked

"He, did this to me." She said as she sobbed even more.

"Who? WHO IS HE?" I yelled. I heard a few footsteps and didn't bother to look.

"Your fiancé!" She yelled back at me. I stood there in shock. How could he do this to her. He told me her wouldn't hurt my family. Then suddenly I heard something drop to the floor behind me. I quickly turned around to face the doorway. It was Paul, he had dropped a flower bouquet.

"You have a fiance?" He asked in a whisper. His face in shock I just nodded a yes. He fell to the ground on his knees and started to cry. How can such a big strong man cry? I saw him lift his head a bit and I heard a growl come from him. His face enraged he growled again. He slowly stood up his hands in fists and his muscles bulging. He started to shake and it sounded like his bones were cracking. He slowly turned around and ran into the forest. I tried to run after him but my mother stopped me. She pulled me away so quickly it felt like she had thrown me across the room.

What is going on? I stood there in shock of what my mother had become. And at how Paul reacted to finding out I had a fiance. My mother quickly ran to the door and locked it. She was fast. She ran back to me and I swear it took less than half a second. She touched my face with her now hard cold hand.

"Mom..." I burst into tears falling in her arms. "Why is he coming?" I asked her.

"He said he wants you back. Hes not taking no for an answer. He's marrying you no matter what." she said.

I looked up at her and touched her face. "How did this happen?" I asked while moving my hand over to her scar.

"After you left, he... He got mad, he killed your father..." She started to tear up and as I wiped her tears away she spoke again. "Then after he made me watch he came after me, I tried to run, but it was no use. He cornered me but as he plunged his teeth into my neck there were sirens outside. The neighbors had called the police after hearing all the commotion. He pulled his teeth out and grabbed me and we ran. He threw me out in the woods to die. But I survived. After days in pain, I realized I had become what he was. I couldn't stand what I was. I was so upset with myself that I tried to kill myself. Nothing worked. I shot myself several times, I tried to stab myself but nothing. No blood came out I felt no pain. I knew he was going to try and find you. So I went looking for him. I found him in his house with a few bodies laying around. He offered me a drink but I refused. I didn't want to be like him. We got in a fight after he found out I was trying to find you to protect you from him. He almost killed me. How bad I wish he did but I knew I had to survive so I could save you. I through him into a wall to distract him and I ran." She said as she touched my face. I felt tears stream down my face as she smiled at me. Knowing all this just made me want to cry. She started to speak again about how she ended up here. She found the emails sent to my old cell about the purchases I made on my fiances card. She called the credit card people and tracked me. Thats how she found me. She said she ran through the forest all the way here trying to stear clear of any humans. She said she had run into a group of others just like her. But different. They didn't drink human blood but animal blood. They taught her how to control her thirst in just a few days. They offered to let her stay in their home and to take their money and clothes but my mother wasn't the type to take things from people she didn't know. She had mentioned to them that she was looking for me. That she had an address to where I might be but she didn't know how to get there. She said one of the men there was to be married to a human girl and that she had friends who lived near by in the address she had. Her fiance offered to come speak with Emily to see if I was living here or if they had seen me. She said she didn't remember his full name but they called him Edward and his human fiance Bella. I remember him now. The man that had come to the office. Edward Cullen. That's how he knew my last name, and thats why he wanted to speak with Emily in person. If Sam knows about what they are then maybe thats why he said to stay inside and avoid speaking to anyone that looked like Edward. If it were him or my fiance. Everything makes since now. But not why he wants to come find me and marry me. Why would he want a fragile human like me? Maybe its the same reason why Edward is marrying a human.

As the night went on me and my mother stayed curled up on the couch together. I kept a blanket in between use to keep myself warm. The entire time I wondered what Paul was doing. If I had hurt him so badly. Maybe he hates me. Maybe he doesn't want to see me anymore. It would be for the best anyways, I would either be married to a vampire soon or killed by one. Maybe he might even turn me. But I wouldn't want that life. An internal life without death is not what I want. Hopefully he just kills me so I can be with my sister. I quickly fell asleep in my mothers arms as we both laied there. I knew she wouldn't sleep. Vampires don't need it. She would be up all night keeping an eye out for my fiance.

* * *

**I will be revealing her fiance's name in the next chapter or two. She has no idea about the wolfs just yet but she will find out soon. Next part might be in Paul's POV. Please review :) I will be updating again soon.**


	10. Paul

**Paul's POV**

Running is all I could do. Run to the forest phase and run some more. The moment I phased I could hear the guys thoughts running through mine. They saw the whole thing. That's when Sam's thoughts went to something that happened the other day. Edward Cullen had come by, he told him everything about Ave and her past. He quickly blocked out the things he had said so I wouldn't hear. I know Ave should be the one to tell me about it but I just can't stand to be near her since she never told me about her being engaged. I feel terrible. My heart wanted to jump out of my throat. I can't believe MY imprint is engaged to be married to another man. A man that possibally is the reason why her mother was here. I hadn't heard alot about her when I had walked in on them but I knew her mother was different. She was one of THEM. I growled at the thought of her possibly being related to one of those things.

_'whoa paul calm down!' -sam_

_'I can't help it, her mother is one of them! I heard her say Ave's fiance did it to her! Ave's fiance is one of them too! We've gotta find him and kill that leech!' -paul_

_'we can't do that, we don't know where he is, who he is, or what hes done.' -Jacob_

_'I know what's going on but I can't say, Edward came by the other day explaining to me everthing. He told me to look out for her mother. I knew she was coming. All I can say is HE is coming too. He's coming for her.' - sam_

_'he's not taking my imprint away! Never! I won't let it happen!' -paul_

_'but what if its what she wants?' -seth_

_'I doubt it, From what I was told she doesn't want him.' -sam_

_'I'm going back to talk to Ave, anyone wanna come? Paul?' -embry_

_'I'm going, ALONE!' -paul_

I ran as fast as I could back to Ave's house to see if she was still there and if she was safe. When I got to her back yard I peeked through the kitchen window. The area smelt of leeches. I wasn't sure if it was her mother or HIM. I hadn't gotten to smell her mother so I'm not sure if I should be on the look out or not. I heard a few thumps come from behind me. I turned around and it was Sam.

_'go in there, talk to her, tell her about us, tell her not to worry, tell her she's safe here with us, tell her about the imprint, if she doesn't believe you then come back to my house. we'll be there waiting on the news.' -sam_

I nodded and he ran off into the direction of his house. I jumped to my back yard and grabbed a pair of cut offs I had hidden in my shed. I pulled them on and walked to Ave's front door. I slowly took in the smell and it was the stentch of a leech. I'm sure its her mothers. I knocked on the door and waited. No answer. I looked in the window and saw her asleep on the couch. Bright eyes glowed and stared at me. I gestured for them to come open the door. I knew it was her mother. Hopefully she would understand. I saw he get up from the couch slowly putting Ave down on the couch. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, you must be Paul." She said. How did she know my name?

"Hi, yeah. How'd you know? Did she tell you?" I asked as I walked inside.

"No, Edward told me about you. Your friend Sam explained to him about the imprint and Edward told me about it and how you're a shapshifter. Don't worry I haven't told her about it. He said its up to you to tell her." She smiled at me and pulled in for a hug. I held my breath so I wouldn't have to breath in her smell. She looked at me and wrinkled her nose. "No offense son but I think you need a shower, you smell like a dog." She said.

I laughed and smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess Edward didn't tell you about that. We have a certain bad smell that vampires can smell and you guys have a bad smell to us. Humans can't tell but we sure can." I said. I looked over at were Ave was laying on the couch. She looked kind of cold.

"She hasn't been asleep long, maybe 15 minutes." Her mother said. I looked over at the coffee table. The flowers I had bought Ave were in a vase on the table. I frowned when I had remembered how I had left them behind.

"So, she's taken..." I said in a whisper.

"Not exactly. She doesn't love him, she doesn't want him. I don't know if she wants you though. But from what Edward told me of imprinting I'm sure she's going to want you." She said with a smile.

"So why doesn't she want him?" I asked curiously.

"Well, because my husband was forcing her to marry him. He's 15 years older than her. Even though he is what he is he's still older than her. He was changed at the age of 25 about 11 years ago, at least thats what he's told us. He comes from a very successful family and we're on hard times so her father thought it would be a good idea to make her marry a man with money. The day we all found out about him it was all a big shock but not to Ave, she seemed to take the news well. I'm sure when she finds out about you that she'll be okay with it." She said.

"oh, well while we're talking about him. Would you mind giving me his name and a discription so I can look out for him?" I asked.

"Sure, lets see. His name is Alec Bright, he's light skinned american boy. Dardk brown hair with eyes similar to mine but a deeper red. Of course pale skin. He'll probably be dressed in a fancy suit. He likes to be well dressed for any event. You should also know he has a special ability, he can make some kind of smoke shoot out of his hands. Not sure what it does but when he did it to me I couldn't feel, see, hear, or move. It was terrifiying. He travels fast. So if he's on his way here then it won't be long till he finds us. I'm sure Sam has told you to help protect us. It would be greatly apprciated." She said.

Alec, where did I hear that name from. My mind started to run all over the place trying to remember where I had heard that name before. That's when it hit me. The volturi. When they had come last year there was a man who seemed alot like the Alec she described. I'm almost positive that he has the same name. Why would he want to marry a human when he could have any person in the world. Why my Ave?

"Do you mind if I stay the night? You know to protect you guys?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess you could take her room since she's on the couch." She said

"Would it be wrong to ask if I could take her to bed and share it with her?" I asked.

"Not at all. I just hope you don't scare her when she wakes up." she said with a laugh.

I walked over to Ave and picked her up in my arms as gently as possible so she wouldn't wake up. I walked into her bedroom undid the covers and set her down. I covered her up with the blankets and walked over to the other side of the mattress. I crawled in underneath the covers and scooted over to Ave to wrap my arms around her. I felt her move closer towards me and it made me smile. I held her tighter as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**I know quick chapter. But I had to get this little bit out before more drama comes out. I didn't want to involve the Volturi in any of my stores but I guess at some point it had to happen. :) review please.**


	11. Happiness to saddness to hatred

**more chapters yay! :) I am hoping to finish this story before starting a new one. While you wait for more go and read my other stories :)**

* * *

**Ave's POV**

I tossed and turned in bed all night. I could feel someone laying next to me and I thought it was just my mother. The sun was shooting through my curtains and hit my face. I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. I sat up in the bed as I rubbed my eyes. I looked around the room and I noticed Paul was in my bed. I guess he wasn't mad anymore. I wonder if my mom talked with him and told him about how I didn't want to marry Alec. I just hope she didn't tell him about his secret and what she is now. Last night I dreamt of being like her too. It felt like a nightmare actually. I was on the beach with Paul, he was swimming in the ocean and Alec showed up. He bit my neck and I turned then I went and sucked the blood out of Paul. It was a pretty horrific dream. Blood filling the ocean.

I got up out of bed and grabbed my towel. I decided I needed a shower since I felt like I had sweating a gallon of sweat last night. As I walked into the living room and past the kitchen to get to the bathroom I noticed my mom was gone. Maybe she was out hunting or something. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. After I was done I blow dried my hair and walked to my room. I went through my dresser to find something comfortable to wear. Today was gonna be a bit chilly so I wore some leggings with a long sweater and a pair of sneakers. I let my hair loose and wore no makeup. As I finished tieing my shoes Paul was waking up. He sat up in the bed and just watched me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much just enjoying the show." He said with a wink.

"Uh, you didn't see anything, did you?" I asked in fear of him having seen me getting dressed.

"No-pe" He said popping the P. It was pretty funny how he said it so I laughed. "Would have been nice to have a little show to wake up to though." He said with a laugh as he scooted closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek, I blushed and just smiled.

"So, there's something I have to tell you." He said in a nervous voice. I sat there frozen, scared he that he knew what my mother was and what Alec was. What if that scared him and he didn't except it.

"W-what is it?" I asked nervously.

"Well, don't freak out or anything. But have you heard of my tribes legends?" He asked. A short memory of Emily telling me about the tribes legends ran through my head. Something about shapeshifters and the cold ones. I assumed the cold ones were vampires.

"Yeah, Emily once told me about them. I don't remember much beside shapeshifters and vampires." I said.

"yeah well, of course you know about the vampires, since your mother is one. And so is your fiancé" He said. "Shapeshifters are my people, its been said our ancestors were descendents of wolf's. That we could shape shift into wolf's to fight off vampires to protect our tribe." he said nervously. I looked at him and he realized I was starting to understand. I knew what he was saying. Since vampires are real, then shapeshifting men are real too. Wolf's.

"So, this means all the men in your tribe can shape shift into wolf's?" I asked.

"Sorta but no. It's skipped a fer generations and not everyone can do it. Lately more people have been what we call phasing. More vampire around more shifters." He said.

"oh, are you a shifter?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes and smiled that's when I knew he was one.

"Yeah." He said. "Wanna see?" He asked. I nodded slowly. I was in shock. He's a wolf. or can be a wolf. "Let's go outside in the forest so I can show you." He said as he got up from the bed giving me his hand.

We walked out into my back yard and a few feet into the trees. He told me stand back a bit and he started to shake. It looked similar to what he looked like last night when he showed up unexpected. I moved away a few feet scared of him hurting me. Thats when he started to phase into a huge dark grey wolf. He was at least 6 feet tall on all fours. He walked closer to me and I just walked back. He made a short growling sound and stepped closer, I moved back some more and he whimpered. I realized he wasn't going to hurt me. I moved in closer sticking my hand out to touch him. I reached out and petted his face. His fur was soft like a real dog. I was always scared of dogs but knowing this was Paul I wasn't as scared as I normally would me. As I touched his face and looked at his wolf eyes I heard a few noises. He turned his head in the direction of the noise and we saw my mother taking down a deer. She was hunting and it was a bit odd for me to see her kill a poor animal. As she finished up drinking its blood she walked over to us.

"So I guess he told you," She said as she petted his fur.

"Yup," I said as I hugged him. I was in love with him as a human and a wolf. It was funny how I caressed him like a pet.

"I'll be inside, are you hungry? I can make you guys some breakfast." She said.

"Yea, I'm hungry. Pretty sure Paul is too. Can you make your famous waffles?" I asked. She nodded and ran off into the house. Paul looked at me and barked a little. I took it as a sign to back away a few feet. He started to shake again and I could only guess he was phasing back. I closed my eyes and when I opened them back up Paul was standing there, naked. He looked so sexy, his perfect body, six-pack abs with a nice V shape down below. I tried not to stare anywhere beside his face but it was pretty hard.

"Like what you see?" He said with a wink as he walked towards me. I smiled and blushed as he wrapped his arms around me. It was a bit awkward hugging a naked man out in the forest.

"We should go back inside and get you some clothes." I said as I looked away.

"Sure, I'll just go to my house and grab something and I'll be back at your place before you know it." He said.

"Okay," I smiled and waved at him as he ran off in the direction of his house. I just watched as he left catching myself staring at his butt. He had the cutest butt ever!

As I walked back to the house a heard a few noises. I tried to look around to make sure it wasn't Alec trying to scare me. I didn't see anything but when I turned my head back in the direction I was walking in I saw Seth and Jacob. They were laughing.

"Hey! You two scared me. I thought it was someone else." I said.

"Who, your fiancé? Sam told us, Don't worry he's not getting anywhere near you with us around." Jacob said as he wrapped his arm around me and Seth. We walked back into my house and sat at the kitchen table. My mom was cooking waffles and when she saw Jacob and Seth she started to make even more food. Minutes later Paul was back. He was dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans. Thank god no cutoffs. Sure he looked hot shirtless and in cutoffs but I didn't want to see him that way all the time. Especially with my mom around. He walked over to me and sat in between Jacob and I.

"Hey," He said with a smile as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hi" I said back. I smiled and then looked over to my mom who was now bringing our food. She set a plate of waffles in front of everyone and some syrup in the center of the table, she left and came back with a skillet filled with scrambled eggs and a huge plate filled with bacon. We all started digging in while my mom went and cleaned the kitchen. I was happy she was here. Not in the way I had expected but I'm still happy she's here.

After finishing off the last strip of bacon we all decided to play some video games. Jacob brought over his Xbox and we played black ops all day. They were all pretty surprised at how good I was. I kept killing everything in sight before they could. The day went on without a care. No sign of Alec or anything bad. My mother kept leaving to visit her new friends the Cullens. I told her to invite them over but she said that they weren't allowed on Queliete grounds unless it was urgent. She wasn't even allowed on the ground but Sam had made an exception for her.

It was around 10:30 when my mother called saying she was spending the night at the Cullens to try to learn more about vampires. Jacob, Seth and Paul were going to spend the night with me to keep me safe. As I curled up in my bed, Jacob in the corner and Seth on the couch, Paul walked in saying he was going to patrol around my house for a bit then come back in to switch out with Jacob or Seth. Jacob and Seth quickly fell asleep as I laid there waiting for Paul. The time went by pretty fast. Paul was back in less than an hour and he switched out with Jacob. He curled up next me in bed and held me close. I felt so happy and safe with him there. We both quickly fell asleep. I woke up maybe 2 hours later when Paul had to go back out and patrol. They were doing a great job at protecting me that I didn't care if I was losing sleep. Before I knew it, it was morning.

Paul was out patrolling and Seth and Jacob were asleep in the corner of my room. I grabbed some clothes and a towel and took a long shower. When I got out Paul, Seth and Jacob were all in the kitchen eating breakfast. I swear I'm going to have to buy more food soon if they keep eating here. They eat way too much.  
I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat in the only empty seat next to Jacob. I saw he was eating eggs and sausage I tried to trick him into turning around so I could steal one. But he caught me as I was grabbing it from his plate. He stopped me and we laughed. He ended up letting me have it. Paul looked to be very happy to see me getting along with his friends. As I was washing the dishes I heard Paul's cell go off. He answered it and before I knew it both him and Jacob were out the door. Seth and I were left here without a word of what was going on but we knew it was important. 10 minutes later they called Seth and explained everything.

apparently Alec was near by. Alice one of the Cullens with a special future seeing power had a vision seeing him cross the lines from Forks into La Push. All the wolf's and the vampires were off in trying to find him before he got even an inch close to La Push. Seth was told to stay with me to keep me safe. We both stayed calm and kept each other entertained. We talked about life and the entire time I kept messing with my locket and at some point he asked about it. I showed him the photo and told him I had a twin sister. When he asked about her and where she was I just stayed silent. He didn't bother to ask anything else about her. All he knew was that we were identical and we were best friends.

Hours passed and Paul hadn't returned. We had gotten a few calls from my mom and Jacob saying they were tracking Alec's scent but that was a while ago. Seth and I were watching tv when we heard a knock on the door. Seth jumped into a defensive stance as he walked to the door. We both looked out the window to see who it was and it was just Sam. We opened the door and he walked in. He looked at me with a serious face and I knew something had happened.

"You should sit down." He said. I went over to the couch and sat next to Seth as Sam sat on the chair across from us.

"What happened?" Seth asked in and urgent voice.

"Someone, didn't make it." He said in a low voice. My mind quickly went to Paul thinking he was killed and my heart broke.

"Who?" Seth asked as he saw my face fill with tears.

"It was your mother." He said as he looked at me. My face went pale as he said those words. I thought losing Paul would be bad, but my mother was worse. She was the last bit of family I had left. I burst into tears covering my face with my hands and pulled my knees to my chest. Seth held me as I cried.

"How did it happen?" Seth asked.

'Um, well Alec had come out of nowhere, he jumped on Paul and Jacob tried to pull him off. Soon Paul and Jacob were on him and ready to break him. But then his hands moved and shot out the black fog and caused them to let go of him. Alec jumped on Jacob with his arms around his waist. He squeezed him and broke him ribs. He's being cared of right now by Carlisle. When Jacob had fallen Paul attack Alec as your mother ran to Jacob's side. Alec managed to dislocate Pauls arms and he ran to your mother jumped on her shoulders and... well he broke her. He quickly set her on fire while Paul tried to fix his arms. Everyone else was no where near when this happened. The Cullens were at their house expecting him to stop by there like in Alice's vision, most of the pack was back here on the border lines waiting for him to show up. Jacob, Paul and your mother were out in Forks patrolling the road that lead to La Push. Turns out he had been expecting them to come by that road to look for him. As soon as I had heard Jacob's cry of pains the pack and I ran to his direction. When we got there Paul had already torn Alec into pieces and set him on fire. Jacob was on the floor crying in pain as your mother was feet away from him burnt into ashes. I'm really sorry Ave." Sam said. I looked up at him and watched his face as he had spoken about what happened. My mind went striaght to how Paul could have saved her. I was so angry. I knew there was a way to have kept him from hurting her. She would still be here if Paul hadn't let his guard down to fix his damn arms!

My body was filled with hatred and I ran to my room and locked the door. Seth and Sam came to the door and knocked and knocked asking to come in. I yelled at them to leave. They told me Paul wanted to see me but I told them to tell him to leave me alone. That I never wanted to see him again. I cried as I rummaged throug my dresser and found a sharp razor. I put it up to my wrist and slowly cut myself. I felt this was the only way to relive the pain. My only family was gone now. I was left here alone in the world with no one. All I wanted was to blame someone, Paul was the only one left able to have helped her so I blamed him. He was at fault. I thought to myself. As I cut a few more times into my skin I noticed Seth was banging on my window as he watched me. I knew he was yelling at me to stop but I couldn't. I cut a few more times wishing that this would take away the pain of losing all of my family. First my sister, then my abusive father, and now my mother. I was alone and no one in the world could tell me other wise. I just wanted to die.

* * *

**More will be posted in a day or two. I wanna write at least two more chapters before posting again. I love writing this story :) I hope to make it the longest story I have. Please review :) **


	12. A day at the hospital

I heard knocking on the window as I cut myself again. Seth was still there yelling at me to stop. I ran to the window and stuck my middle finger up at him. I wiped blood on my window from my wrists. I was so mad and so upset I just cut myself more. I could feel the blood dripping everywhere as I walked back to the door. I slide down to the floor with my back against the door. I cried as I cut my wrist for the last time. I threw the razor across the room and yelled. I let out a good scream and then I just laid there silent for a few seconds. Seth wasn't at the window anymore. I guess he gave up.

I looked around the room as I sat against the door. I started to feel a bit dizzy and then I heard a few bangs. The door was bouncing and I could feel someone hitting it.

"Open that door! Ave please, it's me Paul!" he yelled. I didn't listen. I sat there.

"Open the door or I'll break it down! Please sweety, I just wanna help." he said in what sounded like sobs. I cried and just moved to my bed.

I laid there crying as he banged on the door. Seconds later the door was down and I didn't bother to turn around to look at him. He ran over to me and sat me up on the bed. I sat up on the edge of the bed just crying as he wrapped his now torn shirt on my arm. He picked me up and ran out of the house. I closed my eyes and cried as he ran. Minutes later we were at the road leading to Forks. There was a silver Volvo that looked very familiar there waiting. Paul set me down in the car and jumped in as it started to drive off. The next thing I knew I was in a wheel chair at the hospital being taken into a room. Paul was no were to be seen and I was alone.

I sat there on a hospital bed as I saw a very beautiful man walk in. I assumed he was the doctor since he had his white coat on. He walked over to me with a try filled with bandages and alcohol. He didn't bother to ask what happened so he just grabbed my arm and poured alcohol on the wounds. I cried out in pain as he wiped down my arm. When the pain weakened I realized the doctors hands were freezing. He was pale white and had very beautiful golden eyes. His hair a bleach blonde, he was so beautiful that it distracted me from the pain of him wrapping my arm in the bandages.

When he was finished up with my arm he asked me to lay down as he put in an IV into my other hand.

"Now, I hope you don't do this again. There should never be a reason to hurt yourself." He said. I looked at his name tag and it said Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I knew it. He was a vampire too.

"Can I ask you something," I said. He nodded as he fixed up the bag of meds for the IV. "Why work here near all these humans and blood if your a vampire." I asked. He sat back down next to the bed.

"Well, I don't drink human blood. I've been working on drinking only animal blood for years. I guess you could say I'm a vegaterian." He said with a laugh. I smiled and he just got up and walked to the door. "If you need anything just press the red button on the phone and it'll call me directly, a nurse will be in shortly to help you into a hospital gown." He said as he walked out.

I laid there in the bed rubbing my now bandaged arm. I sighed as I thought that I soon would be sent to therapy to keep me from doing this again. I flipped myself over in the bed and laid on my stomach. I felt myself fall asleep.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I can't believe I let this happen. First I lose focus and Jacob gets hurt, then I get my arms dislocked and then I couldn't move fast enough to save Ave's mother. This is all my fault. I feel so bad. I know Ave knows its my fault too. I don't blame her for being mad at me and not wanting to see me but I want her. I miss her already. I wanna be with her in that hospital room. No doubt they left her there alone, she'll probably leave or try to hurt herslef again. I've gott get in there.

I ran to the nurses station zooming past all the people waiting in line.

"Excuse me," I said. She looked up at me and had a flirtly look on her face. It was a bit awkward since she looked to be in her 40's.

"How can I help you?" She said. I tried my best to ignore the angry people in line.

"I need to see Aventura. She was just admitted to a room for cutting herself." I said.

"Last name?" she asked. My mind went blank. I had never asked her last name. How could I not know it. She's my damn imprint and I don't know her full name!

"Um, I don't know it. We just met." I lied.

"Well Aventura in currently being treated, She has made specifications as to not have any guests at the moment. But if you want you can speak with Dr. Cullen to ask how she's doing. I'll have him come talk to you. Just wait over there he'll be here soon." She said.

Why doesn't Ave want guests? Doesn't she atleast want to see Emily or Seth or something. I walked over back to the waiting area and sat there waiting for Dr. leech. I saw him walk by a few times and then he stopped at the nurses station and I saw her point to me. He walked over holding a clipboard and sat down next to me.

"Hello Paul." He said while sticking his hand out to shake my hand. I shook his hand and immediately took my hand away again. I can't stand to touch them.

"Hi, Hows Ave?" I asked impatiently.

"She's doing just fine. She seems pretty depressed. I tried talking to her but she hasn't said a word other than saying she doesn't want guests. She specifically mentioned to not let you in. I know what happened. And I know she blames you, and you blame yourself. But its not your fault. Alec is... was a very stong man, You could have been unharmed and still not of been able to save her in time. Ave will forgive you, I'm not sure when but she will. Alice has seen your future with her. She knows everything will get better." He said.

"Okay..." I said as I lowered my head. "But can I just see her real quick?" I asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, we don't want to cause anymore stress on her at the moment. We're have a therapist go in to talk to her about her feelings. Since she knows about you and us, we might end up sending in Bella to speak with her so she doesn't have to hide anything when she talks. I would speak to her but she seems a bit distracted when I'm around." he said. he stood up from the seat and I stood with him. He shook my hand again and we nodded at each other as he walked back to one of the rooms.

I sat back down in my seat and leaned on my elbows. I started to think of what would happen is Ave did this again. Would she hurt herself even more? Take it another level and try to kill her self? I don't think I could take seeing her do that to her self. I started to fall asleep when I heard a crowd of people running into the waiting room. I looked up and realized it was Seth, Embry, Jared, Jacob and the rest of the pack. Except for Sam. I saw the running to the nurses station and they started to yell.

"Whoa whoa boys, Slow down. Whats going on?" She asked them.

"Our sister she's in early labor, you've gotta help." Jacob said.

Sister? oh no Emily. I looked back at the entrance and saw Sam running in with Emily in his arms. She was clutching her belly and screaming. She's not even near 9 months how can she be having the baby now? I ran up to the nurse station to be with the guys. Before I knew it there was two men with a gurney ready to take Emily into the emergency room. I saw Carlisle run out of a room and toward the direction where they took Emily. Sam had gone with them to be with Emily and we all stayed here to wait. I asked the guys what had happened and they said there were just watching tv when Emily was in the bathroom and started to yell. Turns out as soon as she closed the bathroom door a gush of blood poured out of her. Sam was so scared he didn't bother to bring her in a car. He was just as scared as I was so he picked her up and ran her here like I did with Ave.

We sat there for hours waiting and waiting. At some point I saw Bella come by and she talked with Jacob a bit before going into a room that I was sure Ave was in. I asked her tell Ave I miss her and that I want to see her. She said she wasn't gonna make any promises at getting her to say yes but that she would try. Another hour waiting and Sam walked into the waiting room.

"What happened? Is she okay?" we all asked as we stood up.

"She's fine for now. They had to put a stitch in her cervix and give her meds to keep her from having the baby. She's gotta take it easy, she can't leave the bed for anything, only the bathroom. She appearantly hasn't been doing what the doctor told her last time. She said she had been cleaning since she had nothing else to do. Being up for along time caused the early contractions and all the blood to pour out. They almost had to send her in for an emergency C-section." He said.

"Does she have to stay here?" Jacob asked.

"They said she's staying for the night but if the contractions come back that she'll need to stay till her due date." He said.

"Wow that would suck. She'd have to be here for months." Seth said with concern.

"Yea, well if you guys want they said we could see her." Sam said.

We all nodded and followed him to her room. We had to take an elevator to the maternity floor. She was in the very first room on the left. As we walked in I could already smell all of the meds they had given her. She was laying there with and IV in her wrist and a heart monitor on the side with straps over her belly. She wake as soon as we walked in. She waved at us and smiled. We spent the rest of the visting hours there. We practically had to be escorted out because we didn't want to leave. I sure didn't want to leave. With Emily and Ave here I didn't want to go. Emily was like an older sister to me but with a motherly personality. I loved her but not like how I loved Ave. I still hadn't told her about the imprint. She has no idea, I don't think she was ever told about imprinting. I know Emily might of explained it to her once but she might of already forgotten.

I'll just tell her about it the day she decides to see me. If she ever wants to see me again.

* * *

**another chapter coming soon :) I would love to get reviews from someone new :) don't be shy tell me what you think and review!  
**


	13. Sad Paul, Sad Ave

**Paul's POV**

It's been days, Emily ended up having to stay at the hospital and Ave was sent to a rehab center to make sure she doesn't harm herself. She allowed us to see her before she left but she didn't allow me to see her. I tried to sneak in but security ended up escorting me out the hospital. They told me I wasn't allowed back in unless it was serious.

I've spent these last days at home, doing nothing but lay in bed. When it was my turn for patrols I went patrolled a while and then came back to bed. I haven't showered, I only eat when Jacob and Seth force me. I can't take it anymore. I miss her, I wanna see her, I need to see her. I can feel my heart breaking every second we aren't together or at least near each other. They didn't give us the address to where she is but they gave Jacob the phone number. I've asked him to give it to me so I could call her but he wont budge. I've tried to see the number in his thoughts when we're in wolf form but lately he hasn't phased when I'm around. He's really trying to keep me from her. I don't understand why. Isn't he suppose to help me be with my imprint? not keep me away? This sucks.

* * *

**Ave's POV**

Being stuck in this stupid hospital with suicidal teens sucks so bad. apparently the hospital with suicidal adults was full. The only thing that has come out of being here is me not cutting anymore. I want to stop but things come up that make me want to do it again. Even though I've said I want to die, I really don't. I just want my life to get better, be at least a bit normal. My ex-fiance was a vampire that killed my vampire mother, my current crush Paul is a freaking wolf! I want something normal to happen to me. Something small at least. Maybe get accepted into a nice college, or maybe get in a serious relationship with a normal guy. A guy who isn't a shapeshifting wolf or an abusive killer. A guy who has a good job, his own house, maybe a pet cat, his own car, is in college or has finished college, a family with a normal loving mother, a caring father and a few annoying siblings. I'm not that picky, all I want is something simple not complicated.

Days stuck here makes me want to call up Jacob or Emily to talk. Before I left the hospital in La Push I heard Emily was there, I got scared that she was dying because of almost giving birth to her baby. I can't exactly remember how far along she was but I know it's too soon to have the baby.

Before I left the hospital Jacob and I had a talk. He told me how sorry Paul was about what happened. I was still pretty mad at him so I didn't listen. He tried to get me to see him but I wouldn't. He kept trying to cheer me up but it didn't work. I don't want to see Paul ever again. I made that clear to him. I told him to not let Paul see me, call me, or visit me at the rehab place I was sent to. I had the doctor only give Jacob the number to the rehab place. Maybe he'll call to talk. If not then I'll call him. I miss people. I know there's people here to talk to but everyone seems to be a bit on edge about something. Obviously they are wanting to kill theirselves and that's all that's on everyone's mind around here.

I walked out of my room that I shared with a 17-year-old girl and went to the phone near the sitting area. I grabbed the phone and started to dial Jacob's house number. Hopefully he'll answer and not his father.

**_*ring, ring, ring*_**

_"hello?" a husky voice asked._

_"Jacob?" I asked_

"No, this is Sam. Jacob's out."

"Oh hi Sam, It's Ave. Could you have him call me when he's back please." I asked.

"Sure thing. How are you feeling?" He asked

"I'm fine, just very bored. How's Emily?" I asked

"She's doing good, she'll be coming home tomorrow, Shes gonna be on bed rest till she hits 9 months." He said.

"Oh, how many months does she have left." I asked

"Around 5, hey I've gotta go. Seth and I have to go see Paul. He's not doing too good." he said.

"Oh, okay. bye." I said in a low voice.

"Bye." he said.

After hearing him hang up I just sat there with the phone at my ear. I slowly sat the phone back down and stared at the blank wall. All of a sudden someone was standing in front of me. Someone tall and tan. I looked up at their face and saw Jacob. Why didn't Sam say he was coming to see me?

"Hey," He said as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"hey..." I said back.

"How are you?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Fine. This place is pretty boring, I just called your house and Sam said you were out. He didn't mention you were coming here." I said.

"Oh, I didn't tell anyone I was coming." He said.

"Oh, um so whats up?" I asked

"Eh nothing much just visiting a suicidal friend." He said.

"Who?" I asked sarcastically.

"You silly!" he said in a much happier tone. I was trying to get him to smile or at least laugh. He didn't sound too happy or anything like his silly self.

"Oh... So how long are you staying?" I asked with a laugh.

"How ever long you want me to." He said with a smile.

"Until I get to leave. It would make my time here a whole lot better." I said. I leaned in closer to his ear. "The people here are so mental, and very boring." I whispered. I heard a small laugh come out of his mouth. I laughed with him and we just sat there talking.

This place doesn't have much to do but read books and board games. Many things are banned from this place. Tv's, cell phones, video games, computers, basically anything electronic. The food here sucks. Like I feel like eating anyways. I would always give my food to my roommate. She was here because she was always called a hippo at school for being over weight. She started cutting after a month of bullying then she tried to kill herself. I'm usually suppose to keep an eye on her when the nurses aren't around but she has a visitor here to watch her.

"So, when will you see Paul?" He asked.

"I don't want to ever see him." I said.

"Really? never?" He asked.

"Yup, never ever no matter what forever." I said with a slight smile. He laughed a bit but with a serious tone.

"Com'on he misses you. He's a total wreck. He blames himself for all of this." He said in a serious tone.

"Well its his fault anyways. He should feel bad. I don't care if he misses me. I don't miss him." I said as I crossed my arms around my chest.

"Really? you don't miss him even a bit?" He asked. I nodded my head no. "Ugh! I just wish you would at least see him. Theres something he has to tell you." He said.

"Well whatever he has to tell me wont matter. Maybe you can just tell me now." I said.

"I wish I could but I can't. He has to do it." He said in a serious tone.

"Okay, how about I call him and have him tell me over the phone?" I said.

"No, it's better he tells you in person." He said.

"It's that important that I have to hear it in person?" I asked

"Yes, it's very important. If you want, I'll have him come see you later today." He said.

"No not today. I'll see him the day I get out and he can tell me then. No matter how bad I wanna know I don't wanna be here when I hear what he has to say." I said.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go ask how long you'll be here for." Jacob said as he got up from the couch and walked to the nurses office across the room.

As I saw him go in I considered on calling Paul and asking him to just tell me over the phone. But then I thought he probably wouldn't answer since Jacob said he's a total wreck. When he had said that he misses me I felt my heart jump and my insides felt weird. Even though I said I didn't miss him, I really did. I miss talking with him, watching him eat a large amount of food, going shopping together, watching movies. I miss him a lot. I still haven't forgiven him and I still don't want to see him but I know I have to.

Minutes later Jacob came back from the nurses office with a smile on his face.

"Guess what?" he asked as he plopped down on the couch next to me.

"What?" I asked

"They said you can go home tomorrow" He said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yup, turns out you were just brought here for observation. Since you really didn't try to kill yourself you shouldn't really be here." He said.

"Oh Yay!" I said as I jumped up and down on the couch. I hugged him and he hugged me back. I was smiling ear to ear as he held me. It reminded me a bit of how Paul hugged me. Then a frown flew across my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he saw my face.

"I miss him." I said as I felt tears fill up my eyes.

"You'll see him soon." He said in a whisper as he hugged me again.

I'll get to see him very soon. I get to hear what he has to say. I hope it's something good and not anything bad. I can't wait to see him. I can't wait to forgive him. I can't wait to hold him in my arms as he hugs me.

* * *

**More will be posted tomorrow. As in friday night. Ugh It's 1 in the morning! Sleepy me is going to bed. Please review :) **


	14. Coming home to a not so good surprise

I'm finally going home. I didn't really stay at this rehab place too long so I didn't really have anything to take back home with me. I waited outside the building on a bench for Jacob to pick me up. I sat there messing with the ends of my hair when I heard a car honk at me. I looked up and it was Jacob in his little red car. I ran quickly over to him as he got out of the car. I jumped into his arms so excited that I would be going back home to see Paul. I jumped in the passenger seat and we drove off.

Last night after Jacob had left all I could think of was Paul. My teenaged roommate even asked me why I was so happy all of a sudden. I told her about Paul and how sweet he is, I didn't mention the wolfy stuff though. I enjoyed talking about Paul to someone other than Jacob or Emily. I need to find some girl friends to talk to.

Before I had left the other hospital Edward Cullen's fiancé Bella had talked with me a bit. She tried to be like a therapist for me so I could talk about all the supernatural crap. She was a pretty nice girl and we got along pretty good. Maybe we could be friends.

I stared at the window of the car just thinking about life as we drove past miles of trees. I knew I would be home soon since we passed the sign that says 'Welcome to Forks'. I smiled as we drove by a river near the forest that lead to the beach. We were getting closer. As we drove further into the long road with miles of forest on each side I noticed a few wolfs running next to us on the left side. I stuck my head out of the sun roof and waved at them. I heard a howl and I smiled. I knew it was the pack. Pretty easy to tell its them since they are huge. As we drove into the res the wolfs disappeared. As we drove past the beach and a few houses I noticed a few shirtless guys cliff diving. They were in cutoff jeans so I knew they were the either part of the pack too or they were the ones that were running next to us. I smiled as we pulled into my drive way. As I got out of the car I looked over into Paul's yard. The trash can filled with garbage, the grass growing insanely, his truck was covered in mud. I guess he hasn't been in the mood to do any cleaning or yard work.

I ran up to the porch and as I unlocked the door Jacob stopped me from turning the knob.

"What hell Jake? Can't I go in my own house?" I asked.

"Yeah, well I just wanted to warn you before you go in there." he said with a serious tone.

"Warn me about?" I asked.

"Uh well, the guys and I we needed to keep an eye on your house to make sure it wouldn't get robbed while you were gone and we also had to keep an eye on Paul too. So we kinda brought Paul here and we spent a few nights here. Well long story short, your house is a mess and Paul in laying in your bed crying over you." He said.

My heart sunk when he said Paul had been crying, and in _my _bed! I snapped back to reality when I remembered he said they had left my house a mess. I took a deep breath as I slowly turned the door knob. I closed my eyes as I opened the door. As soon as I felt the door was completely open I stepped in and it felt like I stepped in a puddle of something. I slowly turned my head down and opened my eyes.

"Ewww!" I yelled as I saw what looked like molded pudding. "Jacob!" I yelled as I turned around.

"Sorry, we kinda had a pudding fight last night." He said in a half serious half laughing tone.

"Why would you have a pudding fight?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Uh, well I was just eating my pudding normally when out of no where the pudding slipped out of my cup into Seth's face." He said with a smile.

"Oh, so you have magic pudding?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yup, now let's go check on Paul." He said as he walked toward my bedroom.

"Fine..." I said. I felt my body go limp as he opened my bedroom door.

There he was, my Paul, laying there in my bed face down. The covers all on the floor and pillows scattered everywhere. Jacob walked over to the bed and started to shake Paul. He was asleep. I saw him slowly lift his head and cuss at Jacob for waking him. Jacob pointed in my direction and Paul turned his head to look at me. I smiled at him and our eyes met he smiled at me. I ran to his side and hugged him. I was so happy to be back with him even though I was still pretty upset.  
He wrapped his arms around me as he sat up in the bed. I put my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist. He held me close and laid his head on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and let it out as I took in his scent.

"I missed you..." I whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too" He said back. "I hope you'll forgive me soon." He said.

"I'm still pretty upset, but I'll forgive you soon don't worry." I said. He pulled away and we looked at each other for a second before he leaned in for a kiss. I put my finger up to his lips to stop him. He looked at me and frowned.

"Whats wrong?" He asked in a sad tone.

"I want to hear what you have to say to me before we do anything." I said back. I pulled away from him and we sat on the edge of my bed. I looked over to the corner of my room and Jacob was still here. I pointed to him and then the door and he got the idea that I wanted him to leave. As he left the room he shut the door behind him.

"Okay now tell me." I said with a smile.

"Sure, but first, you have to promise me that this" He said as he pointed to my wrists. "Won't ever happen again, please don't do it again." He said in a serious voice. I frowned as I looked down at my old scars. I looked up and back at him. He pointed to the window and I noticed there was still blood there from the incident.

"Okay," I said in an upset voice, "I won't do it ever again." I said in a much more positive tone.

"Promise?" He asked with a smile.

"I promise." I said back to him.

"Okay, now where do I begin." He said as he rubbed him chin covered in hair. I had never seen him with a beard or mustache. I guess he hasn't been shaving.

"Well begin soon cause I can't wait any longer!" I said excitedly. "This is something good though, right?" i asked

"Of course its something good. Something very good." He said as he held my hands. I smiled at him and he just smiled back as he squeezed my hands.

"Well you know about the shapeshifting and legends right?" He asked. I looked at him with a confused look.

"Yeah? Emily told me a few things about your legends but she didn't cover everything. She mostly just talked about the shapeshifting wolfs and vampires nothing else." I said.

"Oh, um what about imprinting?" He asked.

"Imprinting? I don't think she mentioned that. What is it?" I asked.

"Well its this thing that happens to shapeshifters, it was told this was rare but not so much anymore. It's kind of like love at first sight for them except way stronger. When you see her, its like nothing else matters, you'll do anything for her, be anything for her, a friend, a brother, a lover. When you first look in her eyes it's not gravity holding you back down on earth its her. She's everything to a shapeshifter." He said as he looked deeply into my eyes not once looking away.

"Wow, that sounds beautiful." I said. "So what does this have to do with me?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Ave..." He said as he rubbed my hands. "I imprinted on you."

I quickly pulled my hands away and held them close to my chest. I just stared at him with a blank expression. I saw the sadden look in his eyes. I can't believe this. He imprinted on me. When? how? why? This is just too much for me.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you, I'm sorry. I take it back, forget I even said it." He said as he ran out of my room. I sat there on the edge of the bed just staring at the doorway. I saw Jacob run out the house and a heard a few howls seconds later.

I threw myself back into the bed and curled up to my pillow. I quickly threw it at the wall after having smelt Paul's scent on it. His scent was all over in my room. I quickly stripped the bed of the sheets and laid back down. It was no use, it still had his scent. I laid there curled up in a ball with my eyes closed. I didn't cry, I didn't yell. I just laid there thinking.

* * *

**sorry I know not a lot in this but I didn't have much time to write tonight. Maybe more tomorrow :) please review!**


	15. Paul's POV

**Paul's POV**

I can't believe this. She acted like I just sat there saying nothing. I told her how I felt how I imprinted on her. I can't believe she doesn't want me still. I thought things would get better. I just want to run away. I guess I'll just run away now since I'm already out in the forest in wolf form.  
Damn, Jake's following me.

_Paul wait!- Jacob_

_what's up with Paul?- Sam_

_He's upset, he told Ave about the imprint and she didn't respond too good.- Jacob_

_Damn, Paul don't run away. Go to my house, we'll meet you there so we can talk in person.- Sam_

_I'm not going to your house, I'm leaving La Push, If she doesn't want me then I'll leave. I won't be able to stand being near her if I stay.- Paul_

_No don't go, maybe she just needs time to think this through, She just lost her mom and is suicidal! She's got alot on her mind and this probably just made her feel overwhelmed.- Jacob_

_But me loving her should make this better, she should love me back but she doesn't. I could help her heal from losing her mom.- Paul_

_You don't understand Paul, she didn't just lose her mom, She lost her entire family.- Sam_

_What do you mean?- Paul_

_She had a twin sister, she was murdered by her abusive boyfriend and after her funeral everything in Ave's life changed. Thats why she came here to La Push, she had run away from home because of Alec and her sister and all the abuse she's had. Alec murdered her father before he changed her mother. Her entire family is gone and she probably doesn't know what to think of what you said.- Sam_

_Are you serious? why didn't she ever tell me all this.-Paul_

_Because she didn't want anyone to know about her sister. She didn't want anyone to know anything about her life.- Sam_

_oh, well I'll meet you guys back at your place sam.- Paul_

_Later,- Jacob_

_Bye-Sam_

* * *

**Just a quick update in Paul's POV :) I might put in a few more small chapters with other POVs. This week is gonna be a real stresser. read the last few sentences on my profile if u wanna know why. please review :)**


	16. Multi POV's

**Jacob's POV**

I still can't believe all of this. I never in my life thought Paul would imrpint on someone after having broken up with my sister. Ave is such a great person when you see past all of the abuse and cutting. But this type of life isn't for a person like her. But I guess the spirits saw that this was a good idea or else Paul wouldn't of imprinted on her. Paul needs to relax and be patient with her. If I were in her situation I probably would of acted the same way.

Ugh I need to follow Paul to make sure he goes to Sam's and not anywhere else. I'll just phase back to human and follow him so he knows I'm not a threat. Damn I need to pack some shoes or something, I think I stepped on a broken beer bottle.

"Paul!" I yelled out when I saw him jump over the river. He turned around and phased.

"What?" He yelled back

"Quick question, did she looked upset when you left?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't remember." He said.

"Well phase back and tell Seth to go watch her. I'm starting to have some bad feelings about having left her alone." I said to him. He nodded and quickly phased, I saw him howl and soon I heard Seth's howl.

I followed Paul all the way to Sam's house through the trees and as we reached his house I saw Emily lounging on a porch chair. She had her hands on her large belly. The tribe elders said because its an Alpha having a baby with his imprint that its likely the baby will grow at a rapid rate and be born early. That's probably why she almost had the baby the other day. As Paul and I got closer to the house we grabbed a pair of shorts Emily had put away near some of the trees. As soon as I had my shorts on I ran up to Emily and gave her a hug. Paul was just steps behind me. He gave Emily a hug and we walked into the living room.

As I sat down on the couch, Paul started to pace around the room.

"Whats up?" I asked

"Thinking," he said. "I need your help. I know right now its too soon to go after Ave after all thats happened. But I need your help to surprise her and get her to want to be with me." he said in a serious tone as he faced me.

"Paul I understand you want to be with her, but you have to give her time. Just try to be friends with her for now. Work up to being more than friends when she's ready." I said.

"But... that means I'll have to start over. I finally got her to open up a bit and now I have to do it again. This sucks! I just wish it were easier to get her to love me." He said as he laid on the living room floor staring at the cieling.

He looks so messed up. I'm glad I haven't imprinted yet. I kind of hope I don't ever imprint. It looks so stressful. Worrying about wether your imprint wants you, worrying that they are gonna get hurt if you leave them. I feel like I've imprinted several times already because of the guys. Seeing how they feel through their thoughts is overwhelming. I feel extra bad for Quil cause he has to worry about Claire being taken away and then waiting for her to grow up to actually be with her the way the others are with their girls. Imprinting sounds like a pain in the ass.

**Seth's POV**

I can't believe they left her alone after what Paul told her. I hope she's okay. I don't hear anything, no vampire scent, just Paul's scent. As I walked into the house thats when I realized how bad we trashed her house. I feel bad about it now even though back when the mess happened it was fun.  
No sign of Ave in the living room or kitchen. I guess she's in her room. As I walked toward her open bedroom door I noticed her bed sheets were all over the floor, pillows scattered everywhere. The bed empty of everything, still no Ave. Her clothes are all on the floor. Maybe she's in the shower?

I walked out of her room and toward the bathroom to check if she was there. I don't hear the shower, I don't hear anything. Her scent is fresh on the door. I knock on the door twice and wait a bit. No answer. I knock again and call out her name. No answer, but I heard a few splashs. I knock again telling her 'It's Seth, I'm coming in.' No answer so I turn the door knob. As I open the door I cover my eyes with my left hand. I stick my right hand out to feel my way around the bathroom. I call her name again no answer. I hear breathing and water moving.

"Ave? are you ignoring me?" I asked aloud.

"Mhmm." Is all I heard.

I quickly opened my eyes and saw Ave laying in the tub filled with bubbles. Thank god the bubbles covered everything, Paul would kill me if he knew I saw her naked. Oh man I hope Paul is okay. He must be heart broken.

"Ave, why didn't you answer when I called earlier?" I asked her.

"I was trying to relax. Sorry if I scared you Seth." She said as he turned to look at me.

"Thats okay, I'll be in the living room cleaning up the mess. Call if you need me." I said as I left the bathroom. I closed the door behind me making sure not to lock incase of a emergency.

I quickly got to work at picking up all the trash and cleaning the pudding. Eww... I can't even remember how this happened. 'Yuck!' I said as I wiped pudding off the counter tops. I wish I had someone here to help me out.

**Ave's POV**

I'm glad someone is here to clean this mess. I wasn't planning on doing it myself cause I didn't make it. I'll have to thank Seth later for cleaning since he wasn't the only one involved in the making of that mess. I'll just lay here in the warm bubbly bath water and relax. I need me time. I haven't had any alone time in a while. And by alone time I mean, girly alone time. Mani's, pedi's, facils, girly movies. I haven't done any of that stuff since I lost my sister.

Ugh! The water's cold now. Oh well I guess its time to get out. I heard a few people talking in the living room. I'll just assume its Seth and the guys cleaning.  
I grabbed my towel, dried myself off and blowdried my hair. I wrapped my towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom. Seth, Quil, Embry and Jared were all sitting on the couch in my now clean living room. They were watching some comdey show on tv and were all eating barbaque chips. I snuck up behind them and stuck my hand down the bag of chips and grabbed a hand full. They all laughed as I ran to my room with my hands filled with chips. I scarfed down the chips quickly and then went to get dressed. A simple blue opened button down tshirt with a tight white tank top that shows off my belly, dark jean shorts with studs, fish net leggings and some converse.

I walked out into the living room and sat down in between Embry and Seth. I put my hands behind my head and kicked my feet up on the coffee table. They all looked at me like I was nuts.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, you just seem a bit too comfortable." Embry said.

"Oh, can't I act this way in my own house?" I asked.

"Well no thats not what I meant. I mean like, your not stressing over Paul." Embry said back.

"Why would I be stressing over him? We're just friends, is he stressing over me?" I asked in a way as if I knew nothing of what he meant.

"Well..." Quil said before Seth smacked him in the back of the head.

I just brushed it off and put my attention to the tv. The show was uninteresting to me but I made it seem like I enjoyed it. I just sat there staring at the screen. After a while I realized I hadn't been blinking. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. The guys were all asleep. I guess they were tired from all the cleaning and drama from this week.

I got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen to grab a meal. As soon as I started to cook up some ground beef I heard foot steps behind me.

"Whacha cooking?" I turned around and Jared was looking over my shoulder.

"Just some ground beef, gonna make some beefaronni. Want some?" I asked. I knew he would want some, so would the others. He nodded and smiled. "You'll have to wait, its not ready." I said.

"Fine... Oh can my friend come over and eat?" He asked.

"Who's this friend?" I asked as I raised my brow.

"Just a guy," He said with a smile.

"Whats his name?" I asked.

"Paul..." He said slowly.

"Sure he can come. But I'm not sitting next to him." I said.

"Okay, how about in front of him?" He asked jokingly. I punched him in the ribs with my elbow, and he just laughed and ran out the kitchen.

I got back to cooking and realized I wouldn't have enough for everyone. These guys eat like animals, cause they kinda are animals. I'll just have to order some take out. I grabbed the phone and ordered some soul food. Three boxes full of mini cheesy jiffy biscuits and some mashed potatoes and grilled chicken. Half an hour later the delivery guy dropped off the food. I set the table with plates and glasses and put a good amount of food on each plate. I called the guys in to eat and they all ran in. Everyone was here except Jacob, Paul and Sam. I knew Sam wouldn't be here since he's with Emily but where's Paul and Jacob?

We all started eating and scarfing down the food. An hour passed and Jacob and Paul weren't here yet. I wonder if Jared was messing with me about Paul coming. Ugh why am I so worried about Paul. We aren't together. Sure he imprinted on me, but that doesn't mean I excepted it. Lord please help me forget about Paul.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed this bit :) Not much in it but atleast its something. review please :)**


	17. Quil loves Claire

**long time no update, I'm pretty stressed at the moment, usually I write when I'm stressed bored or just in the mood to write but lately I'm so stressed im not in the mood to do shit, I apologize for the crappy ness in this chapter. Any errors are my fault, and I will fix them if they seem to bother alot of people. on to the story :)**

* * *

**Ave's POV**

After making dinner last night for the pack I went to bed kinda upset that Paul never showed up. Jared said he invited him but he never came. Neither did Jacob. I wonder what they were doing. Wait, why do I care what Paul is doing? I just need to forget about him. Good thing I have to work today. But bad thing that Quil has to be with me during the day. Summer in coming soon and since he's a senior he was let out of school early so he'll be here often. He mentioned bringing Claire with him which got me in a better mood.

Getting ready for work is easy, shower, dress, and eat breakfast. On my way to the housing office I spotted Quil with Claire over by the youth center. I waved to them and they came running.

"Hey! Ready for work?" He asked as he pulled Claire up in his arms. She clenged to him tightly as I reached over to touch her.

"Yup," I said as I turned toward the office.

As we walked up the stairs and to the door I saw that Claire had brought a back pack filled with toys. She was already opening it up and pulling out the baby doll I had given her. She must really love it. As we walked into the office I looked around to make sure everything was the same as last time and that no one had come in while I was gone. Everything looks pretty much the same.

"So what is it that you do here?" Quil asked as he sat down on the couch in my office.

"Just put information and things on the computer, filing, answering calls. Things like that. It's pretty easy." I said as I pulled out a stack of papers from my desk. Alot of work to do today.

"Oh okay, so is this what you had pictured yourself doing? or what was your dream job?" He asked.

"Um not exactly what I wanted but its good enough for now. There was never a specific thing I wanted to be. I always change my mind about things like this." I said to him as I got started on my work.

Claire ran in with her baby doll and handed it to Quil. He started to rock the baby doll then handed it to Claire. He smiled as she started to rock the baby doll too.  
The connection between them is so different. It feels like theres something I wasn't told. Quil looked up for a second and caught me staring.

"They haven't told you about us?" He asked.

"Us as in you and Claire? I was told some stuff." I said.

"Well yeah I know you know how I found her but do you know about something else? I'm pretty sure they haven't told you since you haven't tried to call me names yet." He said with a frown as he played with Claire's pigtails.

What is he talking about? Is he her father? Brother? what is it that I don't know?

"I'm sure I don't know. I wasn't told about anything else beside Claire getting adopted by Jacob's older sister. Is it something important?" I asked.

Quil got up and walked over to my desk and sat in front of me. He leaned in close to my face.

"I imprinted on Claire." He said in a whisper. My face froze in shock. I looked at him and then Claire. She's only 3 what the hell. The next thing I knew I was slapping Quil. He jumped back and I could hear him growl. I backed away and Claire ran toward me. I held her as I walked backwards toward the doorway. Quil was shaking and I could tell he was gonna phase.

"Calm down Quil, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slap you. I'm just a bit shocked." I said as I walked toward him, "I just didn't expect it, she's 3. Obviously people will freak out when they hear a teenaged boy imprinted on a baby. It's not something that sounds normal to most people. If you calm down I'll listen to what you have to say. " I said as I moved closer to Quil. He stopped shaking as I pulled him into a hug. His body went limp and I could hear him crying.

"It's okay Quil." I said as I rubbed his back.

"It's just every time someone finds out they call me a pedophile and tell me its wrong. I know its wrong but its not like I'm having sex with her or something. I love her but the love I have for her now will be different then when she's older. I can't help it. I didn't choose her. Sometimes I wish I could have just imprinted on someone older but then I start to think about Claire and my heart starts to hurt. If I even try to start something with another girl even just for a moment I regret it and leave." He said as he sobbed into my shirt.

I had no idea he had it this hard. Yeah being in love with a 3 year old sounds wrong. But the love he has for her right now is like brotherly love. It's like I was told, my imprint can be anything I need him to be. A brother, a friend or even a lover. Right now Quil is her brother, and when she's older he'll be her lover.

Paul is my imprint. I don't want to be his lover, he can be my friend. That's all I want for now. No boyfriend, no lover, nothing like that just a friend is all I need now.

* * *

**I know not such an eventful chapter. I'm running outta ideas. Shoot me some and then I'll get to writing :)**


	18. Carlos?

******This chapter came from an idea from a fellow reader BlueBoxAngel :) **on to the story :)

* * *

**Ave's POV**

Today was an emotional day. Quil was crying on my shoulder. I don't think I've ever made a guy cry like that. I just hope it doesn't happen again. I'm meeting up with the guys at the beach tonight. They're making a midnight bonfire and they thought it would be a good idea to invite me. I agreed to going since I wasn't in the mood to be home alone tonight. I've also been wanting to hit the water. I need to release some stress with a nice long swim.

It was around 8pm when I decided to get ready to meet up with the guys. The actual bonfire wouldn't start till midnight but I had to help them get the food and stuff ready since Emily was still on bed rest and couldn't help out. I was already dressed in cut off shorts and a loose top with my bikini underneath. My hair was down in slight waves since I hadn't straightened it. I slipped on some old sneakers and went out the door. Quil had told me to meet up with them at the youth center. As I got closer I realized I wasn't the only one invited to the bonfire. Turns out the Cullens where invited too. Not all of them but some that I had recently met. I saw Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper. They were all standing around a couple of fancy cars talking to Jacob and Seth. The rest of the guys don't get along with them too well so I understand that they don't speak. I noticed Quil was talking with Embry and Paul, they seemed to be fighting about something. I walked over to them to see what the problem was.

"Whats going on?" I asked as I stood in between them.

"Embry forgot to buy the food for the bonfire." Paul said as he rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Hey it's not my fault I didn't get the food. I'm broke and plus I was told Jacob was gonna take care of it." Embry said as he got up in Paul's face.

"Better back away before you regret it." I heard Paul say to him in an angry tone. Embry slowly backed away with a whimpering look on his face.

"How about one of us just goes to get the food now? We still have time before the rest of the pack shows up." Quil said.

"How about I go and get the stuff?" I asked as I looked at each of them. They looked at each other and Paul nodded to Embry and they looked back at me.

"Sure but I'm going." Embry said as stood at my side.

"Okay, so whose car are we taking?" I asked. Paul quickly put his keys up at my face and I smiled. I took them from his hand and ran toward his truck with Embry following behind me.

As we drove to the grocery store I realized I hadn't brought any money. I stopped at an atm machine and decided to take out a few hundred dollars. I asked Embry to wait for me in the car as I went to withdraw the money. I ran up to the machine and waited in line behind a tall man in a pair of cargo shorts and a graphic tee. He kind of caught my eye as he walked away down the sidewalk. His messy long black hair and light skin tone. He reminded me of the skaterboys that liked to ride their skateboards up and down my neighborhood back when I lived in Cali. As I approached the atm machine I noticed he had left his cell phone behind. I quickly grabbed it and ran down the side walk to catch up with him.

"Wait!" I yelled out as I stuck my hand up with his phone in it. He turned around and what caught my attention were his hazel eyes. He looked to be in his early 20's and had a round face with chubby cheeks and thin lips.

"You forgot your phone." I said as I handed it to him.

"Thanks, I can't believe I forgot it. That's the fourth time this week." He said jokingly. I laughed with him and before I knew it he was smiling at me. He had such a nice smile. Kind of like one of those croaked smiles that guys in boy bands have. He even has dimples!

"You're welcome. Well bye." I said as I walked back toward the atm machine.

"Wait!" he said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"My name's Carlos. What's your's?" He asked with a smile.

"Um its Aventura but you can call me Ave." I said with a slight smile. He was about to say something when I sensed someone behind me. I turned around and Embry was standing there.

"Ave, we've kinda gotta get going. The guys get pretty grouchy when they're hungry." He said as he looked at me then at Carlos.

"I guess its time to say goodbye," Carlos said as he looked at me.

"Oh um how about you join us at La Push. My friends are making a bonfire I'm sure they won't mind an extra person coming." I said with a flirty look on my face.

"Sure as long as its okay with your friends." He said with a smile and nod towards Embry.

"It's fine with me," He said. "But I don't think you know who would like it." He whispered in my ear so only I would hear.

"Cool. So what time?" Carlos asked.

"Around midnight. It's kind of a celebration for the end of the school year." Embry said.

"I'll be there, thanks for the invite." He said as he looked at me and ignored Embry. I smiled and felt myself blush as he walked away.

"What was that about?" Embry asked as soon as Carlos was out of sight.

"What was what about?" I asked confused.

"All the flirty looks between you two." He said in a serious tone.

"Oh, it means nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm single I can do what I want." I said as I walked back to the atm machine. I withdrew the money then got back in the car.

There was serious tention in the car as we drove to the grocery store. The mood lightened when we got down the candy aisle and Embry decided to buy every candy ever made. I had to stop him once the cart was half full. We went down the meat sections and grabbed tons of hotdogs and hamburger patties. Then we went and got hotdog buns and burger buns. Before we left to pay I remembered we needed to get drinks.

"So what kind of drinks do you guys like?" I asked Embry as we made our way down the aisle.

"Beer! It's a night of celebration we need alcohol, and lots of it!" Embry said as he raised his hands up and ran to the liqour.

I guess tonights gonna be a first for me. Drinking at a party. Hopefully I don't get too drunk. And hopefully the guys don't get wasted. I sighed as I watched Embry put several bottles of wine, vodka, taquilla and other type of liquor in the cart. As we reached the end of the aisle he put five 24packs of beer in the cart.  
After we had everything we needed we made our way to the check out and left.

When we got back we noticed everyone was already at the beach and they started the fire early. Everyone was there except for Paul. Hes been spending his time with Emily until she gives birth.

When we parked the car the Cullen's were already there to help us carry everything over to the beach. It didn't take long with their insane speed and strength.

It was around 9:30 when we got started grilling the food. I was busy unpacking the beer and putting it in ice when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and it was Carlos from the atm machine. I smiled as I turned around to greet him.

"I'm glad you could make it." I said with a hand shake. He smiled at me and I realized still hadn't let go of his hand. I blushed as I looked away.

"I'm glad you invited me. Can I help out with anything?" He asked

"Uh, sure. Can you help unpack these beers. I need to get them in the ice before it melts." I said handing him a pack of beer.

"Sure thing." he said as he opened up the box.

**Paul's POV**

I'm starving I hope these burgers cook faster. God damn it. The food would of already been done if Embry had brought everything when he was suppose to.  
I really need something to distract my hunger.

"Paul!" Seth yelled as he ran towards me with the hamburger buns.

"whats up?" I asked as I flipped the patties.

"Ave invited someone." He said as he put down the buns.

"and what's wrong with that?" I asked.

"It's a guy." He said in a low voice.

"Oh... Just a friend?" I said as I flipped a few more burgers.

"For now. Embry said they met on their way to the store and they were kinda flirting." He said.

This seriously hurts. Hearing that your imprint was flirting with another guy. And she invited him to our bonfire. I looked around the beach and spotted them by the fire. They were sitting together and they were laughing. He looks like a decent guy. FUCK! I just hope they don't get too close. I really miss Ave and if she starts going out with another guy I wont ever get her back or even get to hang out with her. I can barely stand being here and not getting to hold her in my arms, but seeing her with someone whos not me hurts like hell. I hope this guy doesn't stay too long or else I'll have to leave early.

"Dude, are you okay?" Seth asked as he waved his hand in front of my face blocking my view of Ave and the guy.

"Uh, yeah... I'm fine." I said as I went back to the grill. Fuck some of the burgers r burnt.

"Maybe I should take over the grill for now." Seth said as he saw me trying to scrape off the burnt patties.

"Uh, sure thing. Here.." I said as I handed him the spatula. I made my way over to the liquor and grabbed a bottle of taquila and walked toward the beach where the water was hitting. I sat in the sand and popped open the bottle and took a long drink. I know it'll take a while for me to get drunk enough to not care about Ave being with that guy but I don't mind drinking as much as possible.

I sat there in the sand for a while finishing off the bottle of taquila. I got up and ran toward the liquor and grabbed a couple of bottles. As I was about to walk back to my sitting spot Jacob got in my way.

"Paul, can't do this. Just cause she's hanging out with some other guy doesn't mean you've lost her. It's just gonna take some time." He said to me as he kept blocking my way.

"Well I still can't stand seeing her with him. I need the liquor to help me forget this night. I wanna get as drunk as possible so I wont remember this night." I said as I tried to get past him. He wouldn't budge.

"Well I can't let you drink alone. How about we get drunk together?" He asked as he grabbed a bottle out of my hands.

"Don't mind, help yourself." I said as we walked down to the water.

**Ave's** **POV**

I can't believe this. Carlos is such a great guy. He makes me laugh and I'm having a blast with him.

"So wanna take a deep in the water?" He asked

"Um sure, you brought a swim suit?" I asked.

"Nope," He said as he got up and took his shirt off. "Are you gonna join me or what?" He asked.

He has such a great body. Slim and athlectic looking. I nodded and got up to take off my top and shorts. As we ran down to the water I noticed Paul and Jacob by the water. They were drinking several bottle of taquilla. I ignored it and jumped into the water with Carlos. The water was freezing but it felt so good on my skin. Carlos splashed me several times so I decided to jump on his back to make him fall in the water. We laughed as we pushed and splashed eachother in the water.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I will be writing more and posting later this week. Since tomorrow is the last day of school I will be writing even more since my sister will be home she'll be helping me with house work that way I'll have more free time to write. Please Review and read my other stories. :) any ideas for the next chapter would be very helpful.**


	19. Hospital trip again

PAUL POV

"Ave!" I yelled as I ran up toward her and the dumb ass that was stealing her from me.

"Paul? are you drunk?" She asked as she swam closer to shore with that pretty boy following behind.

"So what if I am? theres nothing wrong with me being drunk. I'm over 21." I said as I made my way through the water to get closer to Ave. I noticed her "man" was right behind her. I rolled my eyes as I watched him hold her by the waist.

"Yeah you maybe over 21 but you're drinking way too much. Now give me the bottle." She said as she reached for the bottle in my hands. I pulled away and took a long drink till it was empty then I handed it to her. "Paul, I think you should go home." She said in a serious tone.

"I don't want to and I don't have to. Why don't you go home with your new boy toy?" I asked as I walked back toward shore.

"His name is Carlos, Now Paul I really think you should go home before you hurt someone or let out your tribe secret." She said the last part to me in a whisper.

Jacob walked toward me as I wobbled on to the shore falling in the sand.

"Dude, she's right you need to go home. I'll walk you." He said as he helped me up from the sand.

"Fine!" I said as I put my hands up to show that I gave up. Fuck this shit. If Ave doesn't want me then I won't bother anymore. Even though I love her and she's my imprint I've gotta let her be happy even if that means she's not with me. And if she's gonna be happy then I've gotta be happy too. Maybe I'll find someone else just like she did.

As I thought about finding another girl during my walk home my heart kept pounding like it was gonna burst. Each time I thought of finding someone new or thought of her with him my heart felt like it was breaking. This is going to be alot harder than I thought it would be.

Ave's POV

Its been 3 weeks and 4 days since Paul's little drunk rant. I haven't seen him since and I don't want to. And 3 weeks and 4 days since I meet Carlos. Tonight he's taking me to dinner in Port Angeles. It's starting to get real serious between us. He makes me happy when I'm in a bad mood. He makes me laugh when I feel like crying. He's the best boy friend I've ever had. Theres nothing more I could ask for. I just wish I had met him before I met Paul or Alec. My parents would still be here if it wasn't for Alec. I miss them each and everyday. I don't miss my dad as much as I should but thats because I don't miss the way he use to treat me.  
But I really miss my mom. Other than my sister, she was my bestfriend. But I know they are in a better place now. They are all together and happy looking down on me from heaven. Hopefully they like Carlos as much as I do. I'm sure they love him. If my sister were here she probably would be drooling over him just like I was when I first saw him. We always had similar taste in guys. Once when we were 16 we faught over which one of us had dibs on the new cute guy at school. She got dibs on him but in the end neither of us got him. Turned out he was gay and had a boyfriend in college.

I should start to get ready for my date before it gets too late. Carlos said he'd pick me up around 5 so we can be at the resturant before 6 and have time to just talk. He told me its a fancy resturant. I had to go buy a cocktail dress the other day because all the dresses I own are too casual. The dress I got is one strap red satin with black lace trimmed all over the edges. Length half an inche over my knees and its tight all over with a slight sweatheart kneck line. I even bought myself strappy black heels and a red clutch. I curled my long dark hair to make it wavy in a mermaid style. I put on dark smoky eyeshadow with winged eyeliner and light pink lipgloss and shimmer pink blush. I was dressed and ready just seconds before Carlos knocked on my door. I quickly grabbed my keys, checked my hair and makeup and then ran to the door.

As I swung open the door I was suprised to see someone other than Carlos. Someone who I really didn't want to see or talk to. It was Paul. I rolled my eyes and shut the door as fast as I could but then I realized he'd stopped the door with his foot. I turned around and walked back to my room and shut the door before he could say a word to me. That's when he knocked on my bedroom door. I'm suprised he hadn't tried to open the door. I left it unlocked and yet he still knocked. I rolled my eyes as I got up from my bed and opened the door.

"What do you want Paul?" I ask annoyed.

"Something happened." He said in a low saddened tone. I tried to avoid eye contact but when I heard the tone in his voice I couldn't help but look at him. His eyes were puffy and his clothes were a mess with rips and pink paint splattered all over them.

"What's wrong?" I ask worried.

"Emily, she's in the hospital. Sh-e, um... She had the baby. And well, it's not looking very good for either of them." He says with tears running down his face. I can't help but burst into tears as I pull him into a hug. I can't believe it. I really do hope Emily and the baby will be alright. I know how much she and the baby mean to the tribe. Everyone here loves her so much. Like a sister, a daughter and a mother. To me she was alot like a sister with bits of motherly love. To Paul she's like a mother since he never really had his mother around for him.

The moment I hear a car pull up to my driveway I quickly let go of Paul. I run down the stairs as I watched Carlos get out of his red S2000 and walk toward me. The second he sees my face he knows somethings wrong.

"What's wrong? Whats going on? Why is Paul here?" He asks me with a worried tone for the first two questions and an angry tone for the last. He's never liked Paul and I don't blame him.

"Emily's in the hospital she had her baby and somethings wrong with them. I'm sorry but I've gotta cancel our date. I need to go see her and I would appriciate it if you came with me to see her." I said in a serious tone as I looked into his eyes. It bothered me a bit when I noticed he wasn't paying any attention to me and that all his attention was on Paul who was sitting on my porch steps with his elbows on his knees and hands covering his face. You could clearly tell he was crying and that he needed to go see Emily.

"What a sissy..." I hear Carlos say in a light whisper as if trying to make sure I don't hear him. But I do. I turn to look at him with an angered look on my face getting ready to tell him to leave but before I can say a single word hes already got me by the arm and pulling me to his car.

"Carlos, what are you doing? I told you I can't go on our date. I need to go to the hospital to see Emily with Paul." I say pulling my arm back from his grip.

"You can see her tomorrow, and Paul can just drive his self." He says in and annoyed tone. "Now get in the car we're gonna be late for our dinner reservation." He says loud enough for Paul to hear.

"I'm not going with you Carlos. I can't just let Paul drive himself, he's in no condition to drive or even do a thing when hes like this. We can just go some other time. Emily and the baby aren't doing so well and who knows this could be my final chance to see them." I say as I walk back to the porch to sit with Paul. Carlos comes walking toward me and pulls me up from the stairs.

"Let's go, he'll be fine." He says dragging me back to his car. I've never seen this side of him before. It's very odd. "I'm sure Emily and the baby will be fine too. Now get in the car, please!" He says as he watches me linger at the door. He seems to get annoyed and walks over to my side of the car and opens the door for me. "Sorry I forgot my manners. Now please get in." says as he waits for me to get in. I turn to look at Paul and he's just watching me. I turn back to Carlos who looks to be very impatient and annoyed. I grab the car door and slam it shut.

"I'm sorry Carlos, but I'm not going. I need to go see Emily. And I'm going to go with Paul wether you like it or not. Now if you don't mind please move out of my way so I can leave." I say as I push him aside and walk over to Paul.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow then." He says in an angry voice as he gets into his driver seat and speeds away.

"Come on Paul, let's go see Emily." I say as I help him up from the stairs.

The drive to the hospital was pretty far. We had to go all the way to Forks because the reservation's hospital was lacking in proper doctors and equipment that they needed for surgery. Paul explained to me on the way that Emily woke up this morning in serious pain, Sam and Jacob had to rush her to the hospital here but when they diagnosed what was wrong they couldn't help her because of the lack of equipment. The people of this tribe always try to keep the birthing process as a natural as they can so their hospital lacked the supplies for a C-section which was what Emily needed. Thats why she was sent to the hospital in Forks where Dr. Cullen would perform the C-section and save her and the baby. But sadly after the baby was born Emily went into shock with the all the meds she was given and the babie's lungs stopped working the second they cut the cord. At the moment Emily is in a sleep state like a coma and the baby is in the NICU being watched over by trained nurses to monitor the breathing.

As soon as we got to the hospital parking lot we both raced to the doors. Of course Paul beat me because of his insane speed and because I was still wearing heels. We quickly ran to the nurses station to ask which floor and room Emily was in. Appearantly she was taking into surgery because her C-section cuts opened back up when she tried to walk herself to the bathroom. The nurse at the desk gave us her room number and floor. We ran to the elevator waiting what seemed forever for the doors to open on the right floor. The second it stopped at our floor we got in and pushed the buttonwith the number 2. Thank god she was just on the second floor Paul seemed so impatient. He even suggested going through the stairs. As the elevator door opened even just the slightest I saw Paul squeeze through. I hurried after him rushing past several pregnant women and their nervous husbands in the waiting area. I saw Paul stop at two large doors and repeatedly hit a button to get the doors to open. I stopped behind him and waited for the door to open.  
But nothing happened so I grabbed the phone on the wall and a nurse at the desk on the other side of the doors answered.  
I gave her Emilys name and she opened the door for us. Paul tried to rush through but I convinced him to slow down or else we'd get kicked out for running. We walked toward the nurses station to ask in which direction Emily's room was. She pointed to the left hall and told us it was the very last one on the right. As we made our way down the hall I could already tell that Emily's room was full with people.

The second we walked into her room everyone went quite and turned to look at us.

"What?" I asked as they stared at me. I looked at myself from heard to toe realizing I was over dressed. I just shook my head and walked over to Quil and Embry who were sitting on the couch across the room. I squeezed myself in between them and turned to look at Quil.

"Where's Claire?" I asked curiously. I usually don't see him with her anymore.

"Rachel picked her up today to take her to Seatle." Embry said to me.

I just looked at him shocked thinking what kind of pain Quil could be in right now. Both having his imprint move away and having his "Pack Mother" in the hospital with her newborn child.

As I searched the room for Sam I figured he was in the NICU with the baby. Jacob must of noticed the worried look on my face because he came up to me and handed me a phone with a photo of the baby. She was so small and so fragile looking with all of the wires and tubes attached to her. I handed back the phone and ran out of the room before anyone could see the tears in my eyes. I felt someone following me and I didn't bother stopping I just kept running. I can't believe this type of stuff happens. Little babies being attached to wires and tubes the second they are born. This is so terrible. Before I knew it I was walking down the hall where the NICU was. I stopped at the door and knocked. A short older looking women in a nurses oufit answered the door. She told me only family members were allowed in to see the baby but before she shut the door I heard Sam's voice call my name.

"Ave," He said as he stood over the nurse. "She's family." He told her. As she walked away Sam lead me into the room. As I shut the door behind me thats when I knew Paul was the one that followed me. He was standing at the end of the hall just looking into the window where all the other healthy babies were. I guess he wanted to see her too but was too scared.

Before getting to actually see the baby I had to wash my hands and wrists and get into some scrubs. They try to keep the NICU as germ free as they can so that none of the babies catch anything and get any sicker. As Sam walked me through another door I saw about 5 babies in small incubators. My heart was pounding as we reached the one baby I was here to see. The incubator was ladeled 'Baby Girl Uley'. I guess they hadn't picked a name just yet. The label had her date of birth, size and weight. She was actually alot bigger than in the photo Jacob showed me. She's 4 pounds 3 ounces born at 8:36 a.m this morning in an emergency C-section.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Sam asked as I walked around the incubator to take a better look.

"Um, I'm not sure. Is it allowed?" I asked curiously. I would love to hold her but shes so small and fragile looking, I wouldn't want to hurt her.

"Of course its allowed." He said with a slight laugh. "She needs to be fed soon. Do you want to do it?" He asked me as he waved around a small formula bottle. I smiled at him and nodded as I turned back to the baby. I stuck my hand in a little window in the incubator and touched her little face with my finger. She was so soft and warm.

"Let me go get a nurse to help get her out of there." He said as he walked outta the room.

I stood there watching the baby sleep until Sam came back with the nurse that I had seen when I came in. I moved aside so the nurse could open up the incubator to get the baby.

"Here sit down, I'll hand her to you a in second." Sam said as he pulled a rocking chair up next to me. I sat down in the rocking chair as I watched the nurse hand him the baby. He kissed her forehead and then handed her to me. I gently rocked back and forth with the baby in my arms. I touched her cheek and watched as she opened her eyes. They were a chocolate brown with hints of forest green in the center. Sam handed me the formula bottle and as I placed it on her mouth she started to eat. Her light olive skin and short straight black hair reminded me so much of Emily. I turned to look up at Sam as he was rearranging a diaper bag.  
"When can we see Emily?" I asked. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Soon." He said as he got back to rearranging the bag.

I spent over an hour in the NICU with the baby. After having fed her, changed her and rocked her to sleep it was finally time to go see Emily. To my surprise Paul was still standing outside of the NICU watching the other babies in the window. He smiled at Sam and I when he knew it was time to see Emily. We went straight to the waiting room where everyone else was. They had told us she was going to come out of surgery in a matter of minutes. We all waited patiently watching the OR door for a sign of Dr. Cullen.

Eventually the doctor came walking through the double doors removing his gloves and face mask. Sam walked over to him and they sat down and talked siliently for what seemed like hours. The look on Sam's face said it all. No one had to ask what had happened, it was pretty obvious that Emily didn't make it. Paul, Jacob and Jared had to drag Sam out of the hospital before he could cause any damage. It was heart breaking seeing the tears running down his face as he kicked and screamed calling out for Emily.

* * *

**sorry for the lack of update i had no internet for over a month. I did write this bit through out that month but I had almost no inspiration. PLZ review and I'll write more :)**


	20. Emily the immortal

**Paul's POV**

I can't believe Emily is gone. It's only been a few minutes since Sam was dragged out of the hospital. Carlisle was now speaking with Leah telling her something that I can't quite hear. They look to be in a deep conversation. Carlisle was paged several times but he just sat there ignoring it still talking with Leah. I can't help but think that something odd is going on. As Carlisle walks toward Ave I decide to interuppt to see whats up.

"Carlisle whats going on?" I ask impatiently. He stops in his tracks and just looks to Leah then back at me.

"You might want to sit down." He said in a serious tone.

As I sat down I looked over to Leah who was now breathing heavy. Ave ran to her side and started to fan her with a magazine.

"Paul, Emily is still alive but theres something very different about this situation." He sighed and looked to the floor. "Sam, Emily and I had an agreement the last time she was here. Emily had asked me to save her life no matter what it took. Sam didn't believe something so serious would happen so he just refused to it. But Emily convinced him. I told them about this new experiment I had been working on. Where I could revive someone who is very close to death by combineing my vemon, Sam's shapeshifter blood, and a real werewolfs blood with a few other medicines and chemicals. This was going to be the last resort to saving her if all other things failed. I learned that this mixture of things would in deed revive anyone or anything if its near death but with some slight side effects. "

"Well what are the side effects?" I asked couriously.

"Well if the mixture worked and revived her then she would either be part shapeshifter," He looked to the wall then back at me. "or vampire."

I growled at the thought of Emily being one of them. I started to shake but before I could phase I felt Ave's hand touch my shoulder.

"Paul, theres also a chance she'll be an immortal. Which means she wont have to live like us. She won't need to drink blood to survive. She'll live long, many more years than she would naturally. She'll heal quickly like you do, the only thing is that she won't ever die from any natural cause. She'll have to be killed to actually die." He said as he patted my hand.

"Whats the percentage of her being any of these things?" Ave asked.

"Theres a 50% percent chance she'll be immortal 20% she'll be a shapeshifter and 30% she'll be vampire." He said as he got up from his seat.

"Thanks for telling me doc." I said to him as he walked away.

The rest of the night was spent moving Emily to the Cullen's house. I really didn't want to see her in that horrible state that she was in so I stayed back at the hospital with the baby. I stayed as long as I could before they kicked me out. The rest of the night I wondered around La Push thinking of what would happen to Sam if Emily came back as a vampire or worse if she didn't come back at all.

**Ave's POV**

Carlisle later on moved Emily out of the hospital then to his house in his own personal doctors office for the supernatural. Carlisle said she would wakeup in a few days if not then she would never wake up again. Sam was still insanly upset about Emily. I'd spent some time with him while they moved Emily. He told me he never wanted this to happen, for Emily to die then be turned into something he was or what his enimies were. He was worried that the imprint with Emily would be broken once she would wake up as vampire, shapeshifter or immortal. He said he would still love her either way but that he didn't want this life for her. That he would take her away from this life if he could. It's what I wished I could do with my own life. Get away from all this supernatural stuff. I think maybe thats why I've been pushing Paul away. Maybe I should just except this life. Because I don't think I can stay away from any of this. No matter what I do my life will never be normal.

_**later on that** week..._

**Paul's** POV

Emily finally woke up last night. It happened out of no where. Ave was reading to her while Sam showed us new photos he took of his daughter earlier that day. He'd mentioned how he wanted to name her after Emily if she weren't to come back. Thats when Ave saw her eyes shoot open and take in a deep breath. Everyone ran to her side to make sure she was alright but all she cared about was her daughter. Now we're here at the hospital sitting in the waiting room, waiting to find out if the baby can come home today now that she's fully healed and Emily is okay.

So far no ones noticed a difference in Emily. Except for Edward the son of Dr. Cullen. He could easily tell she was different, that she was no longer human not a vampire. But an immortal. Sam was so elighted about finding out she wasn't the worst of the three things she could of been. But he was worried that if one day he would die if she would be able to live without him or if she'd go find someone new. Dr. Cullen explained that since she was immortal she would live forever, she would never get sick and if she were injuryed that she'd heal instantly like a shifter.

After a long hour of waiting the doctors in charge of the NICU told us the baby could come home that all she needed was a name. Sam and Emily decided to name her Milagro Luna Uley. It was unique name that I hadn't heard of before, I wonder how they came up with it. Yet it was a beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl. Everyone was extremly excited for her to come home and about Emily still being with us. Of course only the pack and the Cullens would know she's an immortal. Ave of course knows about it, considering she and Emily are like bestfriends.

**Ave's POV**

Having Emily and baby Milagro home is a true Milagro(miracle). I adore Emily and Sam even more for naming her after my sister. Of course the others have no idea about how they came up with the name. I know that one day I'll have to tell them about my sister. Even though I've only told Seth I've never explained what happened to her. Some day soon I will tell them and some day soon I'll exeptt the fact that I'm Paul's imprint.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Emily LIVES! I felt like there was too much death in this story and I had to bring her back. She's the most beloved character in all the series(to me atleast). I had been reading a new story called the immortals with a girl named Ever. That's what inspired the idea of what to do with Emily. Sorry if its not long like my last chapter. I couldn't think of what else to put in it. But the next few chapter I will be getting rid of the meanie Carlos. Especially since Ave now wants to try and be with Paul.**

I'll be posting another chapter later this week :) please review


	21. Babyshower

**I had last planned to skip months ahead in the story now I have decided to rewrite what i had written. I haven't been inspired lately thats why this update is like super late. But my youtube account is being stupid and I can't login so I guess I will write. So here goes. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Ave's POV**

It's the day of Emily's babyshower. Her late babyshower. Usually these are done before the baby arrives, but that doesn't mean she can't have one since she's here early. While Sam and Emily spent days locked up in their house enjoying there little bundle of joy, Leah, Rachel and I have been planning a surprise babyshower. They have no idea whats going on. We were going to let the guys help out but since they can read minds when they are in wolf form we didn't want them to accidentally spill the beans to Sam without knowing. Even though Leah knows about the babyshower she hasn't phased in a while so there was no need to hide it from her, especially since she's really excited about the baby. So it's just us girls here decorating and cooking the food for the party. We got some of the women from the tribe to make up some games for the party, then a few of the other women went shopping for gifts. Emily and Sam need as many things as they can get. They hadn't done much shopping for the baby but they did have the babies room painted with a crib in the corner. Paul had actually been helping paint the room the day Emily went to the hospital.

The party starts in half an hour. The guests will be arriving soon and in an hour Emily will be here. The food is ready and room is decorated and ready. We're having the party at my house since my backyard is pretty big. We have several tables set up with dozens of chairs. A ton of pink balloons floating around, white and pink table covers and ribbons tied to the chairs. Rachel and Leah wipped up Emily's favorite foods, roasted potatoes, grilled chicken with a side of grilled asparagus with cheese. For the kids fried chicken fingers and fries that my mother used to make for me when I was little. For desert a specially made chocolate cake in the shape of a bottle and a stack of diapers.

We were all inside touching up our makeup and fixing our sundresses when we heard a knock on the door. I ran as quick as I could and when I opened the door I saw a familiar face. Carlos.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked. I had recently called Carlos telling him it was over between us. He ruined it when he refused to let me go to the hospital to see Emily. He was being a selfish jerk and I couldn't stand it.

"I'm here to get you back." He said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box.

"Will you marry me?" He asked as he slowly opened the box revealing a large diamond on a gold band.

"What the hell?" I yelled. Leah and Rachel quickly ran to my side to see whats up.

"What the hell are you doing here Carlos?" Leah asked in a bitchy tone. "You know she's not yours anymore. She doesn't want you, now leave." She said as she pointed out the door.

"This isn't any of your business, now get the fuck out of my girls house!" He yelled madly as he moved in closer toward Leah. I could already sense her phasing and ripping his head off. Rachel quickly stood in between them and pulled Leah as far away as she could.

"You should really leave before she gets madder." I said to Carlos as he angerily stared at Leah.

"Not until you answer my question." He said in a deep voice.

"Fine, no I won't marry you now get the hell out before I call the cops." I said in a serious tone.

"Whatever I don't need you anyway. I've got girls calling me up all the time!" He said in cocky tone as he walked backwards out the door with his hands up.

I just stood there and rolled my eyes waiting for him to go away. The second I saw his car speed away I went to go check on Leah. Rachel had taken her out to the back yard to calm her down. She was alot calmer and looked to be in a better mood.

Minutes later lots of guested started to arrive. I decided to go out and get the guys and bring them to the party. Still no car so I had to walk. I didn't have to go far since they were all now living at Pauls which was just next door. As I walked up the stairs I could already hear the loud laughs and rock music playing. I guess they were having their own party. I knocked on the door twice hoping they would hear. The door opened immidiatly and it was Seth, he had a red cup in one hand and a pizza slice in the other.

"What's up Ave?" He said as he let me in.

"Nothing much just having a party." I said with a smile.

"Wow us too." He said jokingly.

"No really we're having a party next door. I came to tell you guys." I said as I took a seat on the couch. The others must be in the kitchen, the living room is pretty empty.

"Are you serious? I'll go tell the guys!" He said excitedly. I grabbed a hold of him by the shoulders before he could run off.

"It's a babyshower, so you've gotta dress nice. No cut off shorts and you need to have shirts and shoes on." I said to him as he turned to look at me.

"Damn serious? Who's babyshower? Not yours I hope." He said jokingly as he looked at my belly. I just laughed at the thought of me being pregnant.

"No it's Emily's. She never got a babyshower so we're throwing her a surprise babyshower. Theres a ton of people already over at my place, we're just waiting on Emily and Sam. We didn't tell you guys sooner cause we didn't want to ruin the surprise for Sam. You know with your mind reading."

"Ohh! Well let me tell the guys, we'll be over in a bit." He said with a smile.

"Don't be late, they'll be here soon." I yelled out as I walked out the door. I ran quickly back to the house and the second I got there I saw the Cullens. Well the Cullen women anyways. They were all dressed in floral sundresses and super tall heels. Except for Bella she was dressed a bit more casual with a pair of sneakers.

I greeted everyone and when the guys finally arrived I decided to call Sam and Emily. I acted like I was inviting them over for dinner. They said they would be over in a few. The moment I hung up we all got in position to surprise them. I left a note on the front door telling them to go to the back yard and we all waited patiently. I was so excited I couldn't hold my joyful screams in. Alice was by my side telling me they were already on the road to my house. Seconds later we all heard a car pull up the drive way. We all got ready, the kids with confetti in their hands and the guys with silly string to spray Sam with.

I could see Emily walking up to the gate to my backyard.

* * *

**Emily's reaction to the babyshower will be in the next chapter. I ran out of time to write so I will be posting the next part some other time. But for now enjoy my other stories :) Please review and pass along to friends who also love twilight :) **


End file.
